The Secret War
by njcov
Summary: Draco & Hermione. End of Year 4. Lucius tasks Draco with a special mission: "You will seduce the Granger girl. I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Tell her you renounce your family, tell her you want no part in the Dark Lords plan...tell her you need her help. You will make her love you Draco. You will win her trust, and then she will lead us to Potter."
1. Chapter 1

_What are you looking at Granger?_ Draco thought to himself, as he shifted in his seat at the Slytherin table. Hermione's glare was piercing and full of contempt. Draco looked away from her, nonplussed. He knew very well what she was thinking, and he didn't care. She and the rest of the wizarding world would have to get used to the changes that were to come, now that Voldemort had returned.

Hermione's hands were shaking. She tried to keep her glass steady but it was no use, she was too angry. Dumbledore had asked the students in the Great Hall to stand and honor Cedric's memory with a toast, but many of the Slytherins had remained seated…defiant…flat out refusing to honor the boy that had died at the hands of Lord Voldemort.

She wasn't the only Gryffindor to notice, but no one wanted to make a scene. They were all exhausted, tired from their sleepless nights of mourning Cedric, and wondering what was going to happen now that Voldemort had returned.

Hermione's gaze fell on Malfoy. He was laughing at something Pansy Parkinson had whispered in his ear. Her eyes narrowed.

Malfoy and the other Slytherins would go home this summer, and listen to their parents plots…former death eaters now ready to rejoin Lord Voldemort. They would become accomplices to their parent's crimes, then return to Hogwarts at summer's end as if they had no part in anything at all…as if unspeakable horrors were not taking place outside the castle walls.

Hermione's blood chilled as Draco's gaze fell on her. He gave her a weary look, letting her know that her anger made no difference to him, Cedric's death meant nothing to him. She wasn't surprised, but still…there was something that unsettled her. Their meeting at the Yule Ball had shifted something between them, and it left her uneasy. She looked into her glass, and the sounds of the Great Hall faded away as she let her thoughts wander back to that night.

**MONTHS EARLIER, THE YULE BALL**

Ron was shouting at her but she was no longer listening. He was accusing her of betraying Harry by accepting Krum's invitation to the ball. He then went on to insinuate that she was helping him win the tournament. As if she wanted Viktor to win over Harry!

And speaking of Harry, he was no help. He was sitting next to the pair them, staring up at the ceiling, hoping that the argument would end as quickly as possible.

Hermione stood. She'd had enough. Ron was completely irrational and he was spiraling out of control. She ran away from him, tears spilling down her face. Why did he have to ruin everything? It had been a perfect night with Krum, until now.

Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall. She knew he was jealous. She knew he wanted to ask her to the ball himself, but he didn't have the guts. Ron was too afraid to tell her how he really felt, and she was tired of waiting.

"I see you got your teeth sorted out, Granger," said a familiar, drawling voice.

Hermione froze. She had stormed blindly down the halls, not seeing where she was going. She spun around. Malfoy stood behind her, a smirk on his face. He was the last person she wanted to see, especially now that she was in tears and caught unawares.

She looked at him coldly, remembering the fight he'd had with Harry in the dungeons. They had tried to jinx each other and Malfoy's spell ricocheted and hit her full in the face, causing her to sprout fangs. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey had sorted her out quite nicely.

Malfoy took notice of her tear-stained face. "Who made you cry Granger? I'd like to thank them personally."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and marched up to him. "Very funny Malfoy, why don't you get lost and find your date? That is if there was anyone desperate enough to attend the ball with a _ferret_!"

She knew full well he'd taken Pansy Parkinson to the dance, but still, she enjoyed watching his face flush red with anger.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut across him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way…"

She pushed past him and thought that was the end of it, when he shouted, "Forgetting something, Granger?"

Keep walking she told herself, but curiosity got the better of her. She spun around. Malfoy was holding a pair of earrings in the palm of his hand. She recognized them at once. They were her mother's earrings. She had leant them to her for the Yule Ball. They were an iridescent blue that matched perfectly with her periwinkle gown. She must have dropped them when she ran away from Ron.

"I thought you might like them back," said Malfoy smiling, extending his palm out to her.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously and made to take the earrings, but he swiftly moved his hand out of reach. "Tell you what Granger," he said, looking down at the earrings, "I'll duel you for them."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. First Ron, now this. She was exhausted. She hadn't even said goodbye to Krum. All she wanted to do was go to her dormitory, shut out the lights and pretend the argument with Ron had never happened.

Malfoy stepped closer to her.

"Unless you don't care for them, I'm sure my date, _Pansy,_ would like them."

Hermione's blood chilled. She'd rather die than let Pansy Parkinson where her mother's earrings. She pulled out her wand. Malfoy did the same.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

Malfoy ducked her spell and opened the door to a classroom behind him. He fled inside. Hermione chased after him.

It was pitch black inside and she let out a yelp of pain as she crashed into a desk.

"Lumos!" she shouted, and the lights went on. She looked around her but Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Then a voice behind her shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew out of her hand. Hermione spun around. Malfoy had shot up from behind a desk and disarmed her.

"Well, well Granger, that lasted all but what, two seconds?" he said, now holding her wand. "I have to say I expected a bit more out of you."

"Give me back my wand Malfoy!" she shouted.

Draco laughed. Hermione looked uneasily at him, she could still hear music coming from the Great Hall. The dance hadn't ended yet. If things got too out of hand she could call for help.

Malfoy seemed to read her mind. He smiled, an idea occurring to him. "Enjoying the ball, Granger? Why don't you dance?"

"W-what?"

"Dance!" He raised his wand, "Voltare!"

Hermione started spinning uncontrollably. She collided into chairs, desks, and finally a large bookshelf, unsettling a heavy globe perched right at the top. She watched it teeter at the edge of the shelf…it was going to fall right on top of her…

Suddenly, something heavy crashed into her chest, and the wind was knocked out of her. It was Malfoy. He had raced towards her and pushed her out of the way. They both went flying backwards, as the globe landed on the floor with a sickening crash.

Hermione's heart was pounding violently. Just a few seconds longer and she would have taken a blow to the head. Her brow furrowed. That globe looked like it weighed a ton, she could have been hurt! _What was she doing here dueling with Malfoy, anyway? What did he—_

That's when she noticed something that horrified her. She and Malfoy were standing impossibly close. His hands were at her waist, and she could feel his chest rise and fall. His heart was pounding as loudly as her own. Their eyes locked and all Hermione could think to do was yell at him.

"You could have killed me! You stupid git!" she shouted, pushing him away with more force than was necessary.

Malfoy's eyes widened in shock, then he recovered himself and stood to his full height. "You should be thanking me Granger," he said dusting off his robes, as if touching her had contaminated him in some way. "I could have easily let that globe fall on that bushy head of yours."

Hermione let out a scream. "You are insufferable!" She lunged at him and made to wrench the earrings out of his hand. Malfoy held her at arm's length, but she was tired of playing nice. She kicked him hard in the leg. He howled in pain and started hopping up and down on one foot. She prized the earrings from his hand and made for the door, but not before he grabbed the skirt of her gown and yanked her backwards.

They both landed in a heap on the floor. Hermione saw her wand hanging out of Malfoy's pocket. She reached for it and managed to take hold, but then Malfoy seized her arm and they struggled with each other.

At that moment the door flew open and Viktor Krum stumbled inside. "I heard shouting, I—" he stopped dead as took in the sight before him. "Herm-own-ninny! Let go of her!"

Viktor pulled out his wand and aimed it at Malfoy.

Malfoy glared at him and reluctantly released his hold on Hermione's arm.

"Viktor don't! It's not worth it," pleaded Hermione, rushing to his side.

Malfoy hurried to stand and Viktor marched up to him. Malfoy paled. Krum was a whole head taller than him.

Hermione tugged at Victor's arm. "Malfoy stole my wand, but I have it back now. Let's just go, okay?"

Krum gave Malfoy a searing look, before letting Hermione steer him out of the room. Hermione looked over her shoulder, Malfoy shot her a warning glare letting her know that things weren't over between them just yet.

Hermione raged all the way back to the Great Hall, shouting obscenities about Malfoy, but Krum was silent.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Krum stopped walking. "First Harry, and the article that Skeeter lady wrote, saying you ver together…and now theese blonde boy. How many boyfriends do you haff Herm-own-ninny?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. "If that's what you really think of me then—then going to the ball together was a mistake." And with that she stormed off to the girl's dormitory, leaving Krum looking crestfallen.

**PRESENT DAY, GREAT HALL**

Hermione refused to be grateful to Malfoy for pushing her out of harm's way, seeing as he had put her in that predicament in the first place. Still…he could have let her get hurt. So why didn't he? Was it an involuntary impulse? Fear of a life sentence in Azkaban in the event of her death? Or was it what she feared?

Throughout their years at Hogwarts Malfoy had always insulted her. His words were cutting and cruel, but there were times when she caught him staring at her in class, in the halls or during dinner. Also the night she made her entrance at the Yule Ball. She had always told herself he was only thinking up new ways to torture her, but after the ball she couldn't ignore the truth.

She had some kind of hold over Draco Malfoy.

She didn't know exactly what he felt towards her-curiosity or obsession-but she would use it to her advantage.

A war was about to begin, and information was power. She didn't know how, but when the next term started she would gain Malfoy's confidence, and learn his family's plans. It wouldn't be easy, but she had to try. She knew Lucius had been one of Voldemort's top supporters in the past, why shouldn't he be again?

Her parents were muggles, and they were in danger. She wouldn't let people like the Malfoys tear her world apart. She'd pass any information she had to Dumbledore, Harry and the Order. She knew they had already set their own plans in motion to stop Voldemort.

She just had to devise a solid plan over the summer, and when term started she'd put it into action. She only hoped Hogwarts was still standing by that time.

**SUMMER, MALFOY MANOR**

"The papers have confirmed it, Potter won't be returning to Hogwarts," said Lucius, slamming a copy of the Daily Prophet down on his desk. "No doubt Dumbledore has stashed him away somewhere."

"I don't see why anyone is going back to school at all," said Draco lazily, sitting across from his father and playing with a thread on the edge of his sleeve.

His father ignored him. "We will find out where he's hiding. Our good standing with the Dark Lord depends on it. But we must not arouse suspicion. We can't be seen to take sides, at least not yet. And that's where you come in."

"I don't understand," said Draco wearily, suddenly giving his father his full attention.

"The Granger girl is key. She must know where Potter is hiding," Lucius looked at his son as if seeing him for the first time. "It's a relatively simple task the Dark Lord asks of you."

Malfoy knew exactly what his father was implying.

He shook his head. "It would never work, she's too clever."

"More clever than you?!"

"You expect me to entangle myself with that mudblood-"

"The Dark Lord has risen and we will gain information in whatever way we can. You will seduce the Granger girl. I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Tell her you renounce your family, tell her you want no part in the Dark Lords plan, tell her you need her help. You will make her love you Draco. You will win her trust, and then…she will lead us to Potter."

Draco gazed into his father's face, he observed the heavy lines on his forehead, the streaks of white in his hair…brought on by years of plotting to rise higher and higher in power. He didn't care who he served-Voldemort or a wealthy politician-as long as it meant a personal gain that's all that mattered.

"You know the consequences for us if you fail," said Lucius gravely. "Voldemort is not one to forgive. And we must survive by any means necessary."

Draco knew that by the end of the war, neither one of them would be the same. For better or worse he did not know. All he knew was that everything was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Platform 9 ¾ looked nothing like Hermione remembered. The Ministry had sent a battalion of Aurors to patrol the station. They looked like a large swarm of angry bees, keeping a close eye on everyone. The tension in the air was palpable. Parents were barely given enough time to say goodbye to their children, before Aurors rushed them in line to board the Hogwarts Express. Ministry officials were also taking down names, making note of every student that was returning to Hogwarts.

The Ministry had launched an extensive campaign over the summer, assuring parents that Hogwarts was the safest place for their children, safer than their own homes. They had heightened security around the castle, and placed a number of enchantments, even added the Hogwarts Guard, a group of specially trained Aurors to protect the castle. But despite their many promises, Hermione knew the truth. No one was safe anymore, not even at Hogwarts.

Many parents thought the same. The most skeptical had decided to send their children abroad, to foreign wizarding schools, while some students simply remained at home.

Still, a good number had decided to return.

Hermione spotted Ron at the other end of the station, saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll send you a letter by owl as soon as I get to Hogwarts," said Hermione, hugging her parents. "Arling will take you back home."

Upon Dumbledore's request, the Ministry had assigned an Auror to her parents, and another to Ron's family at the Burrow. As Harry's closest friends, their families ran the highest risk of kidnap and torture by Voldemort's followers. She tried not to think of the endless count of murders that were reported over the summer. At one point she'd stopped reading the papers, as it had all become too much. She made sure to tell her parents the truth of the situation, feeling that they deserved to know, and hoped they would remain safe while she was away.

"We love you," Hermione's mother whispered into her ear.

Hermione hugged both her parents tightly. She didn't want to let go, but then an Auror appeared at her shoulder. "It's time to board the train now," he said.

Hermione nodded and followed him to the Hogwarts Express. She gave her name to the Ministry official at the front of the train, then climbed on board.

Ron was waiting for her inside, and as they walked down the corridor everyone started to stare.

"Think they know where Harry is?" whispered a 2nd year Gryffindor to his brother.

"It looks like Potter left his friends behind to fend for themselves," said a Slytherin girl loudly. Her friends laughed.

Hermione pretended not to hear.

"Over here," said Ron, motioning Hermione into an empty compartment. He helped her with her suitcase then shut the compartment door behind them.

"How was your summer?" asked Hermione quickly, hoping Ron wouldn't dwell on what the Slytherin girl had said. She looked out the window, and watched as her parents left the platform with Arling.

"Never had a moment of privacy," said Ron, slumping down into the seat opposite her. The Auror the Ministry assigned us was way too jumpy. "Mum was cooking in the kitchen one morning, got distracted and dropped a couple pans, and he stormed into the Burrow, wand at the ready, thinking we'd been attacked."

"Look," said Hermione, gesturing to the window. Eight of the Aurors were boarding the train, ready to escort the students to Hogwarts. The other twenty remained behind.

"Blimey," said Ron, watching them board. "Ministry sure is tightening up security, aren't they?"

Hermione nodded, and Ron looked at her, choosing his next words carefully.

"Why did Dumbledore tell you and not me?"

"Tell me what?" asked Hermione.

"About Harry, and his mission."

"I don't know, maybe he supposed it was safer if only one of us knew."

Ron was silent, he was clearly not satisfied with her answer. "Well I suppose Harry's safe," he said finally. "But still, I don't see why I've been kept in the dark."

Hermione glowered at Ron. She wanted to tell him that Harry was not safely tucked away, instead he was risking his life abroad, recruiting an army with the Order. An army for Dumbledore and the Ministry. An army for them all.

She thought back to the argument she'd had with Dumbledore months earlier.

"He's only fifteen!" she had shouted, when Dumbledore told her his plans.

"You will find," Dumbledore had calmly answered, "There are things I can't disclose, and Harry is well aware of what he will face. He didn't want to leave without one of you knowing where he was going."

"Why tell me and not Ron?"

"Mr. Weasley is a loyal friend to Harry," said Dumbledore. "But he is impulsive, and that can be dangerous in times such as these."

"And Harry is the only one that can complete this mission?"

Dumbledore nodded.

In a way Hermione understood. Although Harry had only been a baby, he was the one who had taken Voldemort's power before, and he was the only one that could convince people to rally against him now.

"And now, Ms. Granger, we must discuss how you can help Harry, if you are willing." Hermione nodded and Dumbledore told her his plans. She also took the opportunity to tell him her plans for Malfoy, and Dumbledore did not reject her idea, but he advised caution.

"You must tread carefully, Ms. Granger. Although Draco is arrogant and vain, we must concede that he is intelligent, and not easily fooled. I would not want you to put yourself in harm's way."

Hermione had assured him that she would be careful.

She knew all this secrecy was killing Ron.

She looked at him. He was sitting right across from her, but it felt like he was miles away.

* * *

A few compartments further down the train, Malfoy was sitting across from Theodore Nott. The boy kept fidgeting in his seat and tapping his foot nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Malfoy asked, irritated.

"Coming back was a mistake," said Nott flatly.

"Returning to Hogwarts is the best way to avoid suspicion," said Malfoy, his voice low.

Nott shook his head. "Things are going to get bad very fast."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. He had never seen Nott panic before. "What are you worried about?"

"If things go wrong…for our side, who do you think Dumbledore and the Ministry are going to question first? They can hold us for ransom, torture us for information, until our parents give in to their demands. Hogwarts is the worst possible place to be caught if things go wrong. We'd be trapped."

Draco laughed. "Dumbledore? Torture students? He'd never do it, it's not his way…not in his line of thinking. And he wouldn't allow the Ministry to do it either."

"Dumbledore isn't Minister of Magic, is he?" Nott persisted. "They're desperate to catch Voldemort, I don't think there's anything they wouldn't do."

"Why don't you ease up mate? It's a long ride back to Hogwarts, and I don't fancy your attitude."

Nott looked out the window, looking much like a man preparing for his own hanging.

_Pathetic_ thought Malfoy as he turned away from him, Nott was cracking already and they hadn't even set foot in Hogwarts.

* * *

"I'm hungry," said Ron. "Fancy anything from the cart?"

"I—" began Hermione. Her words were cut short by a deafening explosion. The whole train shuddered, and they both fell forward.

"Are you alright?" yelled Ron, helping her up.

They heard screams.

"What's going on?" someone outside shouted.

They opened the compartment door and ventured outside, looking for the source of the explosion.

A group of Aurors were blasting spells at the end of the corridor. A student was hysterical, and they were all standing around her, trying to calm her down. She dodged their spells and aimed her wand at them.

"I WAN'T TO GET OFF THE TRAIN! NOW!"

Hermione recognized the girl, it was Hannah Abbott.

"What is it?" asked Ron, spotting Neville in the compartment further down.

"It's terrible," Neville shouted, "the news just came over the Wizarding Wireless Network. There was an attack on King's Cross. It happened just after we left. Hannah's parents were killed. She wants to go back to the station."

Hermione felt the world slow down, and she hung onto Ron's arm for support.

"Was anyone else killed?" asked Ron.

"We don't know, said Neville, "the attack hasn't ended."

"I'll be right back," Ron told Hermione, hurrying forward to get more information from Neville. Hermione felt dizzy, she had seen her parents leave Platform 9 ¾ but had they made it out of the station? She took a step backwards.

"Watch where you're going!"

She had bumped into someone. She turned. "Sorry, I—" She stopped short. It was Malfoy.

He opened his mouth to yell at her, then stopped when he saw the commotion at the end of the corridor. "What's the matter with her?" he asked distracted, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

Hannah Abbott had been seized by three Aurors. She was writhing, trying to break free from their grasp, and she was red in the face from screaming. Finally they all shot stunning spells at her, and she crashed to the floor, landing on her back. Her eyes were stretched wide in horror and her mouth hung open, a look of shock on her face.

The students in the corridor started to panic, and they all began talking at once.

"What if the train is attacked? Maybe we should get off?" started a Hufflepuff.

"We have to go back for our parents," exclaimed another student. "We have to help them!"

"SILENCE!" an Auror shouted, storming down the corridor. "Get back to your compartments! No one is getting off this train!"

Hermione tried to get back to Ron, but an Auror blocked her way, and opened the compartment to his right. "Get inside!" he yelled at her, Draco, and a 2nd year Ravenclaw standing behind them. He opened the door. "No one exits their compartment until we arrive at Hogwarts. Now!"

The three of them went inside and the Auror shut the door firmly behind them.

Hermione tried the handle. It was locked. "Alohomora," she said, pointing her wand at the door. It didn't budge.

Malfoy sat down. "You don't really think that will work, do you Granger?"

Hermione ignored him, then saw that the Ravenclaw girl was in a terrible state. Her hands were shaking and she was gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"What is it?" Hermione asked the girl, fearing she was having a panic attack.

"My brother dropped me off at that station, and I'm—I'm worried that he's—"

_Dead?_ Thought Draco to himself. No doubt a likely possibility. He supposed Voldemort hadn't resisted the temptation of attacking a large group of Aurors. They had made it too easy for him. So many gathered in one place, with no easy escape route. And no doubt more than a few bystanders would die in the crossfire.

"You can't think that way," said Hermione. "You just have to be calm—"

The girl pushed Hermione out of the way, and made for the door, pounding her fists on it. "Let us out! Please, let us out!"

Hermione grabbed the girl by the back of her robes, forcing her to sit. "What's your name?"

"Millie," she mumbled, crying uncontrollably.

"Try to relax, everything's going to be fine. Here, take—"

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" shouted Malfoy. "Somnum!"

A jet of blue light issued from his wand, and hit the girl squarely in the face. The Ravenclaw girl slumped in her seat, rendered unconscious.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "That was hardly the right thing to do," she said, an edge in her voice.

"Better than hearing her yell her head off all the way to Hogwarts," Draco said calmly, making Hermione believe he was simply annoyed. The truth was that he couldn't stand to hear the girl's cries, she reminded him of the endless screams he had endured at Malfoy Manor over the summer. His father had tortured several witches and wizards at Voldemort's request, people who had disappointed him, or betrayed him in some way. Their cries of agony and his father's merciless laughter still rang in his head.

Hermione made the girl comfortable, then sat down. She wanted to give Malfoy a piece of her mind, but she would use this moment alone with him to her benefit. She momentarily pushed her fears for her parents to the back of her mind, and tried to focus. No doubt Malfoy knew about the attack at King's Cross before it happened. Maybe he knew of attacks that were still to come.

She snuck a glance at him, Malfoy looked calm and collected as always, leaning back against the window, wisps of blonde hair falling casually across his forehead, his gray eyes unreadable.

"I know what you think I am," said Malfoy slowly, meeting her gaze. He folded his arms across his chest. "You think I'm a potential Death Eater, a traitor, a liar. Am I wrong?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't expected him to be so candid. He was up to something, that was for sure, but she would play along.

"Aren't you?" she asked, holding his gaze without fear.

"Because I wear this uniform?" he asked pointing at the Slytherin crest on his robes. "Because my father is Lucius Malfoy and I must be exactly like him? No mind of my own, a puppet?"

Hermione was caught off guard, she hadn't expected a wave of questions.

Quick as lightning, Draco reached for her wrist and pulled her forward. She gasped, struggling for balance. He had dragged her halfway out of her seat.

"You know nothing about me, _Hermione_," he said vehemently. Draco paused. He had started the conversation to unsettle her, but he found he meant every word.

Hermione looked at him in surprise, he had never called her by her first name.

"Why don't you say it out loud?" Draco persisted, "Call me a Death Eater to my face."

Hermione looked at him, unsure of what to say. All she knew was that she refused to stoop to his level.

"Your silence doesn't make you better than me," he said icily, reading her mind. It makes you a coward."

"Enough!" she shouted, wrenching herself free from his grasp. "You were there when the Dark Mark was conjured at the World Cup. You knew what was going to happen that night, you wanted people to get hurt."

"Wrong again," said Malfoy, a smile on his face now. The night of the cup, I warned you…you and your friends, to keep your head down. Especially you, a—muggleborn."

Hermione looked at him incredulously. He was twisting everything. "That's not tr—"

"Really?" he challenged. "What were my words, exactly?"

Hermione racked her brain, then grudgingly repeated what Malfoy had told them that night in the forest. "You told us to hurry along. You told us the Death Eaters were after Muggles."

"So you do remember."

He smiled inwardly, seeing the seed of doubt take hold in her mind. He leaned further back in his seat, and stared out the window. His father underestimated him. He'd have Granger in his power sooner than he expected.

Hermione knew the conversation was over. She did not believe Malfoy was innocent for one second. By the smirk on his face, she could tell he thought he'd won the argument. He had mistaken her confusion for doubt. But she had no doubts, Malfoy was up to no good, that was for sure. She realized his arrogance was his weakness, and suddenly, an idea occurred to her…

* * *

Hours later the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. Hermione opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep. She looked around her. Malfoy had already left the compartment. Millie was still next to her, unconscious. She shook the girl awake.

"Wake up Millie, we're here now. We have to get off the train."

As Hermione stepped off the train, she saw that the students were arguing with the Aurors, some demanding to get back on the Hogwarts Express, determined to return to London and find out what had happened to their parents.

A tall woman in yellow robes approached. "My name is Romena Wright. I am head of the Hogwarts Guard, appointed by the Minister of Magic. Listen to me, you are the future of the magical community in this country. Your safety is of the utmost importance to us. I know you are all concerned for your relatives, but no one is going back. We will let you know the minute we receive news from London."

Many of the students exclaimed in anger, but she held a hand up to silence them.

"You should also know, there will be no trips to Hogsmeade this year. Curfew will be at eight o'clock, and you may only walk the school grounds for lessons. Members of the guard will be patrolling the castle at all hours."

"You can't hold us here against our will!" shouted a 7th year.

"Believe me, I can," said the woman. "And I will, for your own safety."

"I can't believe this," Dean Thomas whispered to Hermione.

"It's bloody ridiculous," Ron agreed, making his way over to them. "Are you ok?" he asked Hermione. "I didn't see you after I talked to Neville."

Hermione nodded.

The students made their way to the carriages. Someone helped Hannah into one. She had woken up, and she was beside herself with grief.

"I told you," said Nott, as he and Malfoy stepped into a carriage. "They're fashioning this place into a fortress. A prison."

As Hogwarts loomed before them, Draco wondered if Nott was right. Still, there was no going back. There was too much at stake for him, too much relying on the success of his mission, and the only way was forward.

He spotted Hermione as her carriage passed him. She was staring at him, the ghost of a smile on her lips. She was planning something, he was sure, and he was going find out what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

The list of the fallen were reported the following day. Two Aurors, three Muggles and Hannah's parents had been killed. Several more were injured, and were sent to St. Mungo's Hospital.

The Hogwarts Guard, in their yellow uniforms, spread through the halls and corridors of Hogwarts like a massive flood. Filch was affronted by their presence. His prime function at the school had been to harass students, and now there was a whole army to do it for him. His life's purpose suddenly taken away, he let Peeves reign free, taking delight when the poltergeist dumped buckets of cold water on members of the Guard at random.

In the Slytherin common room, Draco opened a letter from his father. It was written in code. A seemingly harmless note to the outward eye, contained a secret message.

The Guard had been reading all the mail coming into Hogwarts, intercepting owls and breaking seals, stopping at nothing to catch anyone who might be communicating with Voldemort or his followers.

The note informed him that Pansy had been given a special assignment. Draco continued reading, trying to figure out exactly what she was required to do. The more he read, the angrier he became. He couldn't believe her family was letting her handle such an important mission. There was no way she was up to the task. He had to talk her out of it, and convince her to let him do it himself.

He burned the note and went to find her.

In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was decoding a note of her own. Over the summer Dumbledore informed her that she'd receive several messages throughout the year. The messages contained assignments, sent anonymously by members of the Order, Harry or Dumbledore himself. Each was sealed with the image of a Phoenix.

The message was in the form of a poem. She took note of every third letter in the first 5 stanzas, and every two in the last three.

She deciphered the message. The note confirmed that Pansy Parkinson was delivering a note from her father to a member of the Hogwarts Guard…a John Murdoch. Apparently the Order suspected that Murdoch was working for the Death Eaters. It alarmed Hermione that a member of the Guard might be working for the other side. And worse, how many more like him were there? Hermione continued reading. The note stated that it was vital that Pansy's message never reach its destination, otherwise the consequences would be devastating. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what the note contained.

Dumbledore had told her that she'd never be given the full details of her assignments, only the most necessary information, for her own security and that of those involved. It made her uneasy not to know everything, but she trusted Dumbledore, and tried not to dwell on what she wasn't told.

Hermione reached for her class schedule. She and Pansy were both in Professor Sinistra's Astronomy class. If Pansy was delivering the message at noon, she'd likely deliver it right after the lesson was over.

Hermione made her way to the Astronomy Tower, determined to get a hold of the note. The class consisted mainly of Ravenclaws, a handful of Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff and two Slytherins: Pansy and Malfoy. Malfoy received top marks in the class, while Pansy barely scraped by.

Hermione suspected Pansy only joined to keep an eye on Draco. She had caught him kissing a very pretty Ravenclaw girl after class the previous year, and had made a scene so terrible...the teachers were required to intervene.

Hermione took a seat next to Neville, and focused her attention on Professor Sinistra.

The professor had clear blue eyes, and red-gold hair pulled back in an elegant braid.

"For those of you who are new, welcome to the study of the planets and the stars. This year we will explore distant galaxies…found in the furthest reaches of the universe," she paused. "Galaxies that _Muggles_ can only dream of exploring," she said, looking disdainfully at the Muggleborns in the class.

Professor Sinistra was a pureblood, and while not as vile as Professor Snape in her treatment of muggleborn students, she liked to flaunt the superiority of wizarding knowledge whenever she could.

"Now you will work with the person sitting next to you, and chart the stars and planets of the Alcibiades galaxy…"

Hermione watched Draco and Pansy talking in hushed tones at their table. They seemed to be debating something.

"Have you lost your mind?" said Draco loudly, forgetting to keep his voice down.

_Could it be about the note?_ Hermione wondered. She glanced at Pansy's school bag, no doubt the message was safely tucked away inside.

Professor Sinistra marched over to the two Slytherins. "I require total concentration in this class. Be silent and apply yourselves. I'm surprised at you Draco," she said, an eyebrow raised. He was one of her favorite students.

"Forgive me, Professor," he said in his most charming voice.

For the next ten minutes, they worked very quietly. Hermione looked away and pretended to focus on her chart.

"Do you suppose this is where the planet Goran should be?" Neville asked her. "Or is it Tanith?"

"I think it's Tanith," said Hermione absentmindedly.

Suddenly she heard Pansy say. "You can't! Not again!"

"Very well," said Professor Sinistra approaching the Slytherin table once more, "You're each getting a new partner."

Professor Sinistra's gaze fell on Lavender Brown and Padma Patil, seated together at a table in the far corner of the room. "Ms. Brown, come to the front if you please, I need you to switch with—"

"But Professor, we've nearly completed our chart," Lavender pleaded. "It wouldn't be fair. We've already done all the work."

"I'll switch with Malfoy," Hermione offered, hoping to get partnered with Pansy and steal the note from her bag when she wasn't looking.

Neville looked at her like she'd stabbed him in the back. "But we're almost finished with ours too," he whispered.

"No," said Professor Sinistra. "You'll partner with Draco. Parkinson go with Longbottom."

"But Professor!"

"Now!"

Hermione watched as Pansy grabbed her charts, and grudgingly slung her bag over her shoulder.

She made her way over to them. Hermione's eyes were glued to the bag. It was so close she could almost reach it…

"Better Longbottom than a Mudblood for a partner," said Pansy under her breath, as she passed Hermione.

Hermione flinched but made no comment. She gathered her things and walked over to Malfoy's desk, furious with herself. She had missed a precious opportunity to get her hands on that note.

"Granger."

"Malfoy," she said evenly.

He glanced sideways at her. "I had no idea you fancied Pansy for a partner," he said. "Don't have enough friends of your own? Must be a solitary life with your head buried in all those books. And now with Potter gone, I suppose there's only Weasley to talk to. Not very bright is he?"

Hermione wanted to slap Malfoy, but instead she said, "I just thought I'd save you and Pansy the embarrassment, seeing as no one wanted a Slytherin for a partner."

"How self-sacrificing ," said Draco, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's not a sacrifice," Hermione began. "I'm glad we were partnered," she said, taking the opportunity to set the trap she had planned for him. She had intended to approach him later in the day, but now was as good a time as any.

"And why is that?" Draco asked, expecting a clever retort.

There was a long pause. It took ever ounce of determination for Hermione to force the words out. She had to say them, she just had to do it. "Because I want to apologize," she said finally. "For what I said on the train the other day."

Inside she was screaming, she never in a million years imagined she'd ever have to apologize to Draco Malfoy, of all people. But it was for the greater good, she reminded herself. It had to be done.

"Excuse me, Granger I thought I heard you say—"

"I don't think you're a pleasant person," she continued, "You have foul manners, you're arrogant, conceited, pompous—"

"I though this was an apology?" interrupted Draco.

"But…" continued Hermione, "that doesn't mean your exactly like your father, or that you'll become a Death Eater," she finished, making sure to keep her voice low, so that the students around them wouldn't hear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pansy watching them intently.

Draco frowned at her. Had hell suddenly frozen over? Granger's expression was sincere, and the light from the windows lit up her hair a lovely golden brown, giving her an angelic appearance. _An angel with sinister intentions_, he thought. What they were, he didn't know yet.

"I'm pleased you've admitted you were wrong," he said finally. "I know how hard that must have been. Know-it-all that you are."

She clenched her fists in anger. _Keep it together_ she told herself. _Don't lose your temper_. She looked away from him and grabbed hold of her quill, ready to start work on the chart in front of her.

"But all the same," he said, placing a hand over hers to stop her from writing, "I'm glad that you did." He looked at her with an intensity that made her lose her focus.

The spell was broken when Professor Sinistra announced the end of class.

"Attention please!"

Draco released her hand and she turned away. Pansy was still staring at them, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'd also like charts on the Zagros galaxy in addition to the ones you started in class, on my desk by next lesson," said Professor Sinistra. "If you did your summer reading, it shouldn't be too difficult."

The whole class grumbled.

"We can meet in the library later today to finish the charts," Hermione offered. She looked over her shoulder, Pansy was already making her way to the door. She had to hurry. "Six o' clock, don't be late."

"And if I don't show?" Draco challenged.

"Then good luck finding another partner," said Hermione. And with that, she turned on her heel and left the tower.

She raced down the spiral staircase and into the hall, trying to see which way Pansy had gone. She spotted her walking down the next corridor, and down a set of stairs. She followed her all the way to the third floor, where a large group of 2nd years were leaving Professor Binn's History of Magic class.

She pushed past the 2nd Years, and saw Pansy approach a member of the Guard, a very tall woman with long blonde hair.

"I'm looking for John Murdoch," said Pansy.

"He didn't report in today, you can check back tomorrow when he's on duty."

"You don't understand," said Pansy suddenly alarmed. "I have to see him _today_."

"He's not available," the blonde woman repeated firmly.

"This is ridiculous. Tell me where to find him!" shouted Pansy, a look of panic on her face.

"I'll do no such thing," said the guard. "Move along to your next class."

Pansy opened her mouth to protest, but the Guard cut her off.

"If you persist, I'll have to take you to Romena Wright. For _questioning_—"

"That won't be necessary," Pansy spat, and she stormed off, headed for the Slytherin common room.

Hermione ran after her, but the halls were filled with students making their way to the Great Hall for lunch, and by the time she caught up to Pansy in the dungeons, she was already making her way through the stone door that led to the Slytherin common room.

The door shut firmly behind Pansy with a resounding thud.

Hermione was out of breath, she'd just have to corner Pansy the next morning. If she didn't meet with Murdoch before classes, then she'd steal the note from her during Astronomy, only this time she'd create a diversion to ensure that she was successful.

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione waited for Draco at the appointed time in front of the library. She looked at her watch. He was twenty minutes late. She was beginning to doubt if he was going to show. She tapped her foot impatiently, then spotted him walking down the hall, his broom in hand.

"Hope you haven't been waiting long, Granger," he said, no trace of sincerity in his voice.

"Why did you bring _that?_" she asked, pointing at the broom.

"I don't know, I thought, why not work outside, where we can actually see the sky?"

Hermione laughed. "I don't think so."

Draco sighed. "Where's your sense of adventure? Or do you only live vicariously…through your books?"

He saw her wince. He had hit a nerve.

Hermione glowered at him. Under normal circumstances she would have sent him to hell, but she had a mission to accomplish and she was determined to see it through. "Very well," she said, folding her arms. "And how do you propose to get past the Guard?"

"It shouldn't be too difficult," he said, taking a step closer to her, "If you stick with me and do what you're told."

"I'm afraid you have me confused for a house elf," she said icily.

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "No one would mistake _you_ for a house elf. I doubt you're capable of staying quiet for more than two seconds." He took a full minute to appreciate her face turn a violent shade of purple, then said, "Let's go."

They made their way to the Astronomy Tower. No one stopped them on the first few floors, assuming they were headed for their common rooms. They were out of uniform, in regular clothes, and the Guards didn't realize Draco belonged in Slytherin.

There were two guards patrolling the corridor just below the Astronomy Tower.

Draco reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small gold object with red stripes across it. Hermione recognized it as a Ticking Time Bomb.

"Stand back," he whispered to Hermione. He took aim towards the door at the end of the hall, threw the device, and three seconds later a very loud BANG sounded in the corridor.

The guards crouched down and covered their heads, expecting the ceiling to cave in.

Instead, a red mist filled the hall, obscuring their vision for several minutes. When the mist finally cleared, the first guard ran towards the door, and the other started to follow, but then Hermione stepped backwards into a suit of armor, causing it to fall over with a loud CLANG.

Hermione froze. Draco had ducked into an alcove, and he was looking at her with an expression of mingled frustration and horror. He reached forward and grabbed her by the waist. The Guard turned around just as she whipped out of sight.

Hermione's back was pressed to Draco's chest. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Don't move."

The guard walked in their direction. He passed the alcove, and looked at the fallen suit of armor, then into the room beyond. When he saw that it was empty, he figured that the suit must have tipped over off its own accord, and left to follow his companion.

When the coast was clear, Hermione pulled away from Draco.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this stupid—"

"You're the one who nearly got us caught," he hissed, taking hold of her hand. "Let's go."

They climbed up the spiral staircase that led to the Astronomy Tower, stepped inside the classroom and shut the door behind them. Draco wasted no time, and forced open a window.

"Come on," he said.

They climbed through the window and stepped out onto the terrace. There were several large Looking Scopes aimed at the night sky.

"We'll go out by the lake," said Draco.

"Why not stay here?" suggested Hermione, gesturing to the Looking Scopes.

"The guards might circle back, we can't risk it."

He mounted the broom and waited for her. She approached him, then hesitated. Was he really taking her to the lake, or did he intend to murder her in the dead of night? Not likely, she thought. Not with the Guard on high alert.

She sat behind him on the broom, and looked uncertainly over the edge of the tower. It was easily a 700 foot drop. She felt her stomach turn over. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"Granger?"

"Hmm?" she replied.

"You have to hold on, unless you fancy flying off the end."

"Right," she said. "Off course." She circled her arms around Malfoy's waist, but still kept a safe distance, sitting an inch away from him.

He laughed, grabbed her arms and pulled them tighter around his middle, forcing her to edge forward on the broom, thus closing the space between their bodies.

"Scared, Granger?" he whispered.

"I'm not—"

Before she could finish he kicked off and they soared into the night sky.

Hermione screamed. She had always hated flying. She didn't know how Harry managed in Quidditch, especially during that storm in third year when he had almost fallen to his death.

The guards patrolling the grounds looked like tiny dots. She was hanging onto Malfoy for dear life now, as they went higher and higher into the air. It didn't help that he was making a big effort to show off. Making the broom swerve this way and that, and finally spinning them into a loop.

He circled the lake a few times, making sure there weren't any guards nearby, then landed gracefully by the water's edge.

He dismounted and offered her his hand. She pushed it away.

"There was no need to fly like—like that!" she yelled.

"Quiet," he warned. "Or do you want to alert the Guard that we've left the castle?"

She got off the broom and stepped away from him. She felt the world spin. He reached forward and caught her before she fell.

"Steady now, Granger," he cautioned.

His arms were strong, and she was tempted to let him hold her until her head stopped spinning, but their sudden proximity made her self-conscious.

"I'm perfectly alright," she said pushing him away. But she wasn't. It felt like the ground was still moving. She slung her bag off her shoulder and made to sit by the lake. As she tried to get her bearings, Draco watched her from afar.

It wasn't going to be easy to win her confidence. Not with their history. And there was something he couldn't figure out. She had apologized to him in class. She seemed to want to change things between them, and yet…she constantly kept her guard up. _What was it?_ he wondered, _That Granger really wanted?_

Eventually, Hermione took out her charts, a textbook, and a quill, avoiding eye contact with him the whole time.

"Well," she said, finally inviting him to sit next to her. "We should get started."

Draco sat beside her and looked at the chart she had laid out on the ground.

He looked up at the sky, "It says here we need to find the planet Alcander."

Hermione cracked open her Astronomy book and started looking for information on the planet's galaxy.

"No need for that," said Draco, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a miniature gold Looking Scope with four lenses.

"Look through the fourth lens," he said.

Hermione gasped as he held the lens up to her, it suddenly felt as though the whole world had zoomed forward and propelled her into the night sky.

Through the lens she spotted the planet Alcander. It's colors were bright turquoise and vivid gold. The planet seemed to be surrounded by a circular ring of white light. "It's incredible," she whispered.

"The planet's colors are meant to lure the unsuspecting traveler," said Malfoy. "Dangerous creatures live there, sea monsters and the like."

She knew Wizards had explored the universe, and gone much further than Muggles, but she hadn't found any books at Hogwarts detailing their travels. She figured the Ministry wanted to keep the information private, to what end…she could only imagine.

"How do you know so much about all this?" she asked Draco, surprised.

"My mother always liked Astronomy. We'd sit outside the manor for hours. She taught me about the stars, the planets, the galaxies." His face lit up. "She told me best Astronomers are in Egypt. They have the most advanced Looking Scopes there. The Luxor Scope is the only way you can see the Lasthenia galaxy, it's the galaxy at the end of the universe. No one's ever been there, it's too far even for wizards to reach, but it's said to have the most extraordinary planet. Colors you can't even imagine. Some are even driven mad by it."

"Will you go there sometime?" asked Hermione. "To Luxor?"

"Maybe one day," said Draco. "After the war is over."

"And your mother? Will she go with you?"

"She's not interested in the stars anymore. She's…changed over the years." Draco's brow furrowed. His father had made sure of that. He paused for a minute, trying to keep this anger at bay.

"And your father?" Hermione ventured, sensing he didn't have many good things to say about him.

"My father…let's just say we don't sit down to tea and swap stories."

He was quiet. Hermione understood now his interest in Astronomy. It reminded him of a simpler time, when his mother was well and he was happy. Hermione sensed that he didn't want to elaborate further.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I can't imagine what that's like, not being able to count on the people that should always be there."

"But you can," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Potter," said Malfoy slowly. "In the end, he decided to save his own skin instead of stand by you and Weasley, his so called friends." He shook his head. "There was so much talk about him before he came to Hogwarts. The Boy Who Lived…" Draco smirked. "He turned out to be an average wizard, worried for his own mortality. Nothing more."

Hermione looked at Malfoy in disbelief, he was making Harry out to be some sort of coward. "You don't know anything about him," she said sternly. "Harry is not weak."

"Really?" said Draco. "If he's not hiding, and he's not fighting Voldemort, then where is he?"

Hermione was silent. _What were all these questions leading up to?_ She looked at Malfoy, beginning to size him up...

Draco realized that he had pressed too far too early. He changed tactics, hoping to distract her. "I'm starting to think you're in love with him, Granger."

"What? I'm not!" she exclaimed, completely caught off guard. "We're friends." She frowned at Malfoy. "Not that it's any of your concern."

"And Weasely?" Draco asked, genuinely interested in her answer this time. "Is he a friend too, or something more?"

She turned bright red. "That's—that's none of your business. I'd like to go back now." She stood up and reached for her bag.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sit down, Granger. I promise I won't ask you anymore questions about your love life."

She scowled at him.

"Honest," he said, holding his hands up as a sign of defeat.

She sat beside him. They finished their charts, and didn't speak again until it was time to go.

"Ready?" he asked, as they mounted the broom.

She nodded.

Hermione closed her eyes as he kicked off into the air. He didn't try to show off this time, flew smoothly, and minutes later they landed on the terrace of the Astronomy Tower.

It had been an interesting night, to say the least, Hermione thought. In all their years at Hogwarts, that was the longest conversation she'd ever had with Malfoy and it hadn't been entirely unpleasant. But how much of what he told her was the truth?

"Well good night," Hermione said. "I have to admit you're a slightly better Astronomy partner than Neville."

Draco laughed. "Only slightly?"

"Well," she conceded, "you managed to get the assignment done."

Hermione turned to go, but he took hold of her arm and swung her around to face him.

"What?" she asked startled, confused as to why he had suddenly seized her arm.

"Come now, Granger, that's not really what you came out here for."

She paled. Had she blown her cover somehow? Had he seen her follow Pansy? Did he know she was working for Dumbledore and the Order?

"And what did I come here for?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

He pulled her closer, so close that his face was only inches from her own.

They were very near the edge of the tower. _Did he mean to throw her off?_

"If you don't tell me what you want Malfoy, then I'm—"

"This," he said, and to her surprise he leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her waist so that she couldn't get away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all who have been following this story! It's my very first fan fic and I'd love to hear what you think so far! I'm aiming to post a new chapter once a week. Feel free to leave your comments, and I'll see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Draco realized he had wanted to kiss her since the Yule Ball. He remembered that evening as though it were yesterday. All night he had watched her dance with Krum. He had admired the way her dress showed off her small waist… observed the way she tilted her head when she laughed. He longed to dance with her, to run his hands through the cascade of curls that fell around her shoulders. Seeing Krum so close to her made him feel ill, like he had been hit by a horrible curse that had rendered him speechless. And then without knowing what he was doing he had followed her out of the great hall, transfixed, determined to find a way to approach her…but it had all gone terribly wrong.

And now she was in his arms. Draco buried his face into Hermione's neck. She smelled of lavender and honey, he closed his eyes and let the wonderful scents wash over him. A small part of him was triumphant when his father had told him about the mission. It would be a chance to get close to Granger, even if it meant she would only hate him in the end...

Draco pulled Hermione tighter against him. His hands worked their way into her hair, his lips traveled down her neck, then he lightly tugged at her blouse to kiss her shoulder.

Hermione felt lightheaded. Of course she knew this might happen…getting involved was the quickest way to complete her mission.

But she hadn't expected Malfoy to make a move so soon. And it wasn't so much the kiss that surprised her. It was the _way_ Malfoy held her…gentle and at the same time impatient, cautious but at the same time bold. He lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, then he carried her to the window seat behind them.

Hermione tilted her head back to watch as he took her hand and kissed her wrist.

In between kisses Draco stole glances at her, brushed his hand against the smooth skin of her cheek, and traced the outline of her lips.

He was holding her as if she was something delicate, breakable. As if he wanted to keep her safe…savoring every second, knowing that she might soon come to her senses and curse him into oblivion.

Draco's lips found hers again and he kissed her more urgently. Hermione closed her eyes. She had expected to feel nothing…to have the upper hand…to feel detached. Now she found she didn't want to pull away. No one had ever kissed her like this before. Krum's kisses had been clumsy and awkward, his caresses too rough and unskilled. But Malfoy knew exactly what he was doing, and she no longer trusted herself around him.

"I think we should slow down," she said finally.

Draco pressed his forehead against hers. "If you say so," he whispered.

He released his hold on her and pulled away. Then, to her surprise, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing," he said. "Just that I see why you want to take things slow." He winked at her and placed his hand under her chin. "I can tell you're relatively new at this sort of thing."

Hermione turned bright red and slapped his hand away. "Excuse me?"

"I can tell Krum wasn't a very thorough teacher. But don't worry, I'll better the instruction."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but she slapped him, hard.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he raged.

"Krum was an excellent kisser! Much better than you!" she lied. "And don't flatter yourself, I don't need a teacher."

Draco's eyes flashed with anger. She made for the door to the Astronomy classroom, then paused. "You're not the first person to take me out flying, Malfoy. And after tonight it's _clear_ you bought your way onto the Slytherin team. Krum had real talent. I doubt you'll play on any team after Hogwarts."

Draco's face paled and before he could think of a response, she turned the handle to the Astronomy classroom and stormed off.

_How dare he?! The bastard! And to think she had actually enjoyed kissing him!_

_And that routine! How many other girls had he taken out flying?_ No doubt he thought she'd be easy to fool. _Wrong Malfoy! Wrong!_ She wouldn't be swayed so quickly. He'd have to work much harder than _that_ if he hoped to get anywhere near her again.

* * *

Hermione slept fitfully that night. She was soaring high above the countryside, in a land that seemed quite foreign. The sun was low in the sky casting a glow over golden hills and distant peaks and valleys. The air was warm and felt like a soft embrace.

Perched upon a huge bedrock was a castle with slate roofs and blue-gray turrets that shone in the waning light. As she flew closer she saw that the front of the castle was shaped like the bow of a ship. It almost appeared as if the castle was sailing towards her, cutting through the forest below.

She circled around, flying past several arched windows, and looked inside. The halls and rooms appeared empty, but candles flickered along the walls letting her know _someone_ was there. She flew higher and landed on the terrace.

She spotted a boy standing a few feet away.

"Harry?" she whispered. At once, she recognized his untidy black hair and bright green eyes.

He was standing by a large wishing well. He looked down into its depths. He seemed to be searching for something. Hermione called his name again, but he couldn't hear her.

After a few moments, he turned and opened a door behind him. Hermione followed him down a long spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever. They finally reached a large gallery, but it was dimly lit. She froze. She sensed something move in the darkness.

"Harry?" she asked, grabbing his arm. "What's that?"

Suddenly, a tall figure emerged from the darkness, armed with a wand.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded. "What do you want?"

Suddenly, a jet of light issued from the figure's wand and Harry crumpled to the floor. He screamed, and his body twitched this way and that, his eyes rolled back in his head, and his screaming grew louder, so loud Hermione thought her ears would burst. Then, for a few moments he gasped for air, struggling to make any sound at all. Patches of light burned bright on Harry's arm, and like a network of veins they traveled up to his neck then to his forehead. The lights blazed brilliantly then faded, and just when Harry caught his breath, they formed again, causing him terrible pain.

She knew Harry was dying. It was a slow, painful death, unlike anything she'd ever seen before. She had no idea how to help him.

Suddenly, the figure advanced on her and raised the wand once more.

"Noooo!" she screamed.

Hermione opened her eyes and almost fell out of bed. She looked around her. There was no one in the girl's dormitory…but somehow…the screaming hadn't stopped. It took a moment before she got her bearings, then she reached for her sweater and pulled it over her head.

She raced downstairs to the common room. Everyone was huddled around a copy of the Daily Prophet. The screams were coming from the picture on its front page.

A crowd of muggles were running away from a large explosion in Central London. There was a woman lying on the ground screaming just as Harry had done in her dream. A Death Eater stood over her, his wand pointed directly at her chest.

She spotted Ron standing at the back of the room. "What's going on?" she asked.

He looked pale, like he was going to be sick. "Voldemort's invented a new killing curse."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"It's not like Avada Kedavra. It kills you slowly. You feel like you're burning alive and drowning at the same time…eventually the pain becomes so terrible you wish for death. They're calling it Mors Multarum."

Hermione looked at him, shocked. Had she seen the future? Would Harry be met with this curse? She had to tell Dumbledore…

_Dumbledore!_ He had asked her to steal the note…the note she had failed to retrieve from Pansy the day before. She looked at the clock hanging on the opposite wall. She was running late.

* * *

Hermione rushed to her room to change, then left the Gryffindor common room, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She tried to shake the image of Harry screaming from her head, and made herself focus on the task at hand.

She waited outside of the Slytherin common room for an hour but Pansy didn't emerge. She began to panic, searching for her in the Great Hall, in the corridors and even in the library (though to tell the truth she doubted Pansy had ever set foot there). Finally, she made her way to the Astronomy Tower. It was a few minutes before class, and the room was empty.

Craving some fresh air Hermione opened the door that led to the terrace. It was ice cold outside, and the sky was grey and stormy. Her cloak flapped violently in the wind. She suspected it would rain any minute now.

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around herself, then made her way to the edge of the tower. She leaned against the railing, and despite her best efforts, she remembered Draco's kiss from the night before.

She put a hand to her lips. _Why couldn't she just forget about it? Why did he have this effect on her?_

Suddenly, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps and the rustling of a cloak.

"Just the person I wanted to see," said a shrill voice.

Before Hermione could turn, someone hit her from behind, pitching her forward, until half her body was leaning over the railing.

"Fancy finding you out here…all alone."

Hermione clung to the railing for support and turned around. It was Pansy.

She seized Hermione by the front of her robes and shook her. "What were you doing with Draco last night?"

Hermione screamed as Pansy pushed her backwards. Suddenly she was hanging over the railing upside down, and her heart caught in her chest as she looked at the ground below her. The world seemed to spin.

"I saw you leaving the library together!" Pansy spat, digging her nails into Hermione's arm. "What are you after?"

"Pull me back over!" Hermione yelled.

The wind whipped Pansy's jet-black hair into her face. Her eyes were narrow, snake-like, and she had a demented look about her that sent a chill through Hermione's spine.

She felt drops of water on her cheek. It was starting to rain. Pansy's feet slid as she struggled to keep her footing.

"Answer me, you stupid Mudblood!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hermione shouted, anger finally overpowering her fear.

"Don't play coy with me, Granger!"

A flash of lighting lit up the sky, and what had started as light rain soon became a torrential downpour.

Hermione tried to pull herself up but Pansy pushed her down again. She screamed as she slid further back.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" shouted a male voice.

Hermione struggled to see. She twisted to her left and saw Draco running towards them.

Pansy turned, distracted.

In that moment, Hermione saw Pansy's school bag swing forward and without a second thought she thrust her hand inside it. _This was her chance_.

Hermione was amazed that in the middle of this chaos and her possible death, she could still keep her thoughts on the mission.

Quickly, she felt around for the note. Hopefully Draco would distract her for long enough…

"Go away!" Pansy spat. "This is none of your business!"

"LET HER GO! NOW!"

Hermione took hold of the note and stuffed it into her robes.

Pansy turned to Hermione. For a split second she thought the Slytherin would let her fall to her death, but instead she yanked her back over the railing.

Draco rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'll take care of this," he hissed, eyeing Pansy with extreme distaste.

"I was only having some fun, " said Pansy innocently, a large Cheshire cat smile on her face.

"You've completely lost your mind!" screamed Draco. He seized her arm and began dragging her away. "What's the matter with you, do you want Dumbledore and that Romena woman to lock you up in Azkaban?! You could have killed her! If I hadn't been here…"

Hermione waited for their voices to trail away as they left the Astronomy tower.

When the coast was clear she raced to Dumbledore's office, the precious note finally hers.

* * *

Moments later she sat across from Dumbledore, soaked to the skin, her heart still pounding in her chest, watching as he poured over the note and it's contents.

"They are coordinates," he said gravely. "The castle will be attacked in a few days time. All the exits and entrances to Hogwarts are clearly marked here."

"What shall we do?" asked Hermione.

"You will secretly return this note to Ms. Parkinson, and let her deliver it. Perform a memory charm if necessary."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. "You're going to let it happen? You're going to let Voldemort attack Hogwarts?"

"Voldemort will attack sooner or later," said Dumbledore calmly. "This note tells us exactly when and how. It is our best form of defense."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but he cut her short.

"Do you remember how the students from Durmstrang visited us, Ms. Granger?"

"What?" she asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Durmstrang?" he asked pleasantly.

"By ship," she said slowly. "They emerged out of the lake."

"Precisely," said Dumbledore.

"I've spoken with the new Headmaster there, Durmstrang will lend us their ship. And I'd like you, when the time comes, to lead the evacuation. All first and second years. You will leave the moment I send word."

"And the rest of the students?" asked Hermione.

"The rest will remain here at Hogwarts."

A dawning sense of realization hit Hermione. "There isn't enough room for everyone, is there?" she asked Dumbledore. "Isn't there some way the rest can escape?"

"They're best chance is to remain here," said Dumbledore softly. "The Order will do their best to defend them. And those who wish to join the fight will be permitted to do so."

She looked outside the window and observed the students walking through the school grounds. "They shouldn't have come back to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore stood behind her and followed her gaze. "They have remained alive this long _because_ they returned to Hogwarts."

He motioned for Hermione to follow him.

"The ship will dock on the coast of Étretat."

Hermione racked her brain. The French name sounded familiar, then she remembered it was a coastal town famous for it's white cliffs, natural rock arches and dazzling water. The magical community there was known for its healing abilities.

"The students will be granted asylum, and later reunited with their families when their safety can be assured. You will sail on to Spain to meet Harry. He needs your help."

"Harry?"

"He's waiting for you…in the Alcazar of Segovia."

Dumbledore held out a pensieve to her. "If you please, Ms. Granger."

Hermione leaned forward, and her blood chilled as she saw the image reflected in the pensieve. It was a castle with high turrets and spires, and an exterior that looked like the bow of a ship…the castle she saw in her dreams.

"You will receive further instructions at a later time."

Hermione nodded absently.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Dumbledore asked, observing her closely.

She looked into his clear blue eyes and expectant face. She didn't want Dumbledore to think she was weak.

"No, nothing."

"Very well then, Ms. Granger. You may go."

She nodded and hurried out of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"It's going to happen soon," said Nott.

"What is?" asked Malfoy. They had finished with Potions and were making their way to the Great Hall.

"The attack on the castle. My father doesn't want me to stay. I'm leaving tonight. We made a deal with one of the guards…the one that's working for our side."

Draco wasn't surprised. Nott hated getting his hands dirty. It was only a matter of time until he made his escape. "Where will you go?" Draco asked.

"Salem," said Nott. "I'm finishing the year abroad. You should come too if you know what's good for you."

"I can't," said Draco. "I've been initiated, it's too late for me. You know that."

Nott and Malfoy turned the corner. They came upon a long hallway filled with suits of armor. At the end of the corridor they saw a group of Ravenclaw boys. They were all huddled around a copy of the Daily Prophet, discussing the new killing curse.

Malfoy recognized Roman Everley, head of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

The boy looked up and spotted the Slytherins walking down the corridor.

"Well look who it is," Roman shouted across the hall, pointing at the Daily Prophet. "Proud of yourselves, are you?"

Nott and Malfoy stopped in their tracks. Roman marched up to them, "On your way to celebrate your victory?"

"Get lost," said Malfoy, but Roman didn't move.

Moments later the other Ravenclaws surrounded them too. They were outnumbered.

"You're a pretender Malfoy, just like your father. You're playing both sides…but it's only a matter of time until you're found out."

"Bit paranoid today, are we?" Malfoy retorted.

Roman's face screwed up in anger. "Come off it, your whole family's out there supporting You-Know-Who. They're Death Eaters."

"Get out of our way, or you'll be sorry," said Nott, raising his wand and taking aim.

"Why should I?" Roman challenged.

"Have it your way then."

Nott muttered an incantation. "Lumine Ignis!"

Roman's robes caught fire. The flames traveled from the hem of his cloak, all the way up to his sleeve. He screamed and his wand fell to the floor with a clatter. He flapped his arms helplessly, and his friends backed away, afraid they'd catch fire too.

A smile crept onto Nott's face, and the light from the flames shone in his eyes, giving him a diabolical appearance.

"Aguamenti!" shouted Malfoy dousing Roman with a jet of cold water. "Hold still!"

But Roman was twisting this way and that, desperate to get away from the flames.

Admist the chaos, a Ravenclaw boy stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Nott.

Finally, Malfoy seized Roman's cloak and tore it off, then stamped out the last of the fire.

"YOU'RE MAD!" shouted Roman pointing at Nott, then at Malfoy, his voice trembling with rage. "ABSOLUTELY MAD!"

The remaining boys closed in on Malfoy, but Roman held them back. "Don't bother. I'll finish him off."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "There's no need to play the hero—"

Roman punched Malfoy in the face.

He fell to the ground and blood spurted from his mouth. Roman bent over him, then dragged him up by his collar.

"There's no one here to help you, Malfoy. And you'll be locked up in Azkaban soon enough." He pulled his fist back to hit Draco again.

"Leave him alone!" shouted a voice.

Draco turned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione racing towards them.

Roman's eyes narrowed. "Stay out of this, Gryffindor."

"I will _not_ stay out of it," said Hermione indignantly. "Release him this instant!"

"You're defending _him_?" asked Roman in disbelief. "After everything he's done to _Potter_?"

Hermione clenched her fists. "If you resort to violent means then you're no better than the Death Eaters."

Roman released his hold on Draco and marched up to Hermione. He pointed a finger at her. "You're lucky you're a girl, because if you weren't—"

"Leave her alone!" Draco warned, getting to his feet.

Malfoy moved towards him, and Roman pulled a spear from the suit of armor behind him.

"Stand back!" he warned, using it as a weapon.

Several things happened at once.

Nott kicked the Ravenclaw holding him, and in his hurry to get away, crashed into Malfoy.

Malfoy lost his footing and stumbled forwards.

Without thinking Roman lunged, and Draco gave a horrible, ear-splitting cry that echoed through the corridor.

The spear had gone through his side.

Draco crashed to the floor. He clutched his side in agony, and when he moved his hand away, Hermione saw blood seep through his robes.

Hermione looked at Roman, horrified.

The boy shook his head. "I didn't mean to, I—I thought he was going to attack me."

She rushed to Malfoy's side and lifted his shirt to see the damage. The cut was very deep. Her hands were soon covered with blood. Draco was staring at her, his eyes wide with shock. "It's going to be alright," she whispered to him, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

She looked at the Ravenclaws standing around her. "Call Madame Pomfrey! Hurry! He's losing too much blood!"

Before any of them could answer, the windows above them shattered. Glass went flying everywhere. Hermione covered her head with her hands. She could hear everyone stumble backwards. When the debris cleared, she looked up. A man on a winged horse had blasted through the window.

"Urgent message for Dumbledore," said the man.

Hermione felt a rush of wind hit her face as the horse flapped its enormous wings.

"The Ministry has fallen. Voldemort has taken complete control. Hogwarts is our last hope."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story! Lot's more is coming soon! Would love to hear your thoughts as it helps me write sooooo much faster :)


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's vision blurred. There was was a rush of color and sound, and he thought he saw the outline of a man on a winged horse. The man looked down at him briefly, then kicked the horse's side, and galloped down the corridor.

Draco felt himself moving, and realized someone had levitated him. There were screams, as students caught sight of him drifting down the halls, drops of blood trickling down to the floor after him. It seemed as though they were going in the direction of the hospital wing.

Soon, the sounds of hundreds of footsteps could be heard, as students rushed out of their dormitories and classrooms—news of Voldemort's attack spreading fast.

"Minister of Magic dead!" Peeves cackled, spinning into a fiendish loop above the hordes of students coming down the grand staircase, many of them already in their night clothes.

"Go to bed!" Filch shouted. He grabbed a broom from the cupboard behind him, and tried to swat a 3rd year with it. "It'll be detention in the dungeons for the lot of you, you filthy brats!"

Draco suddenly became aware of Granger by his side, yelling at students to move out of the way as she and the Ravenclaws tried to get him to the hospital wing. It was then that he noticed how terribly cold he was, a bone chilling cold that contrasted with the warm, sticky liquid running down his stomach.

It was blood, he realized…

Minutes later, someone blasted a set of doors open, and he was thrust through them.

"My god," Madame Pomfrey breathed as she caught sight of him. "What's happened?"

He was aware of being laid down on a bed, potions whizzed into the air, then Pomfrey's face loomed before his. She had a pair of scissors in her hands…she was going to cut his robes open.

_No_, he thought vaguely. _He couldn't let her. Then they would all see…how would he explain?_

He fought against her, and thinking he was mad with delirium, she stuffed a potion down his throat to make him lay still.

Hermione frowned. _Why Draco was using the last of his strength to fight off the school nurse?_

"You should all wait outside," Hermione said, turning to the Ravenclaws standing beside her.

Roman Everley was white as a sheet. He looked like he was going to be sick at the sight of so much blood.

"Come on mate," said his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing we can do."

Hermione watched the Ravenclaws leave, then turned her attention to Madame Pomfrey.

She began to cut Malfoy's robes open, then she struggled with his shirt. Hermione twisted her hands nervously as she watched.

Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey looked up at her, incredulous.

"Get Dumbledore."

"What's wrong?"

"I need the Headmaster here at once," she insisted, a sudden edge in her voice.

Hermione nodded and rushed out of the infirmary.

She tore down the passages, crashing into students, a knot rising in her throat. Draco's injuries were severe, and she knew the more blood he lost, the harder it would be to heal him by magic.

"WHAT'S THAT OUTSIDE?!" a student screamed, as she reached the entrance hall. It was Lavender Brown. Everyone turned to face the windows.

A member of the Guard pushed open the doors that led to the school grounds. A handful of students ventured outside, Hermione among them. A dark cloud had formed, and it was slowly obscuring the night sky. In a matter of moments, the stars were no longer visible. Hermione's breath caught, and everyone next to her stood frozen, unsure of what was happening. The dark mass rolled out like a fog, expanding as far as the eye could see. It was some kind of dark magic, Hermione thought to herself. An enchantment of sorts…

For a few seconds she stared up at the sky, entranced like everyone else, then snapped out of her reverie as a member of the Guard shouted at everyone to get back inside. They bolted the doors to the castle.

There was no time to waste…she had to get to Dumbledore.

Hermione was out of breath by the time she reached the third floor, and skidded to a halt in front of the gargoyle that concealed Dumbledore's office. "Fanged Frisbee" she panted.

The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside. Hermione sprinted up the circular stone staircase, her heart pounding violently in her chest.

The door to Dumbledore's office was slightly ajar. She peeked through it.

She heard the voice of a man she didn't recognize. She turned to her left and saw that it belonged to the wizard that had flown in on the winged horse. He had a shock of red hair, a large mustache and a white suit with pale blue trim. On his chest was a badge that said: Magical Alliance, with three wands intertwined. On his left stood Romena Wright and further down, Professors McGonagall and Snape.

"Voldemort has cast an obscurement charm of a magnitude we've never seen before," said the man in a heavy accent she couldn't quite place. "Britain is completely cut off from the outside world. Dementors are patrolling the skies, the floo network is shut down, muggle planes are grounded. No one can leave the country. The muggles think it's some kind of weather anomaly. And the allies…we don't know if they made it in in time. The battalions from Norway and Finland set out last week, but we don't know if they reached the Scottish border."

"The enchantments we've placed around the castle won't hold for long," said Snape dryly, looking at Dumbledore.

The red-haired man spoke again. "I broke through the magical barrier because I had knowledge of the spells that were cast. It will take the Death Eaters much longer."

"If you'll excuse me, Aksel," said Dumbledore speaking suddenly. "It seems we have a visitor."

Without looking at where she was standing, Dumbledore gestured to the door, "Ms. Granger, join us if you please. This next part requires your attention."

Hermione slowly entered the room. "Ms. Granger, meet Aksel Agarby, head of the Magical Alliance."

"Magical Alliance?" she repeated, shaking the hand of the red-haired man. "But that hasn't been invoked since—"

"1761, quite right," interrupted McGonagall. "During the wizard vampire wars. A union between British, Finnish and Norwegian wizards."

"We've always regretted not coming to your aid in the last war," said Aksel, referring to Voldemort's first rise to power. "We couldn't refuse a second time. Not after—" He stopped mid-sentence, as if afraid to reveal something. But he quickly recovered himself. "Not after learning of the devastation that's ravaged the country. If it's not stopped, this madness will surely spread across the continent."

_Is that where Harry had been?_ Hermione wondered. In Finland and Norway, convincing members of the alliance? Is that what Aksel didn't want to reveal? But that must have been months ago, because Dumbledore had told her he was in Spain now…

Hermione looked questioningly at the Headmaster, but he shook his head, now was not the time to discuss such matters.

"This is why the ship is the only way out, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "It's the only way to leave the country undetected. Voldemort can control the skies, muggle transport, the borders…but not the sea, and dementors have no way of surviving underwater."

"Precisely," said Dumbledore.

Snape rolled his eyes at her and muttered under his breath, "Insufferable know it all."

"When did you last hear from the allies?" asked Romena Wright, turning to Aksel. "If they fail to arrive, the Hogwarts Guard is more than prepared—"

'The allies gave us our word," answered McGonagall curtly. "They will arrive as scheduled."

"We can only hope," said Dumbledore softly. He turned to Hermione.

"It seems you have some news for us, Ms. Granger."

"Yes," said Hermione, ashamed that she had almost forgotten why she'd come in the first place. "Draco Malfoy is gravely injured. We must go to the hospital wing at once."

* * *

When they got to the infirmary, it was clear what had made Madame Pomfrey so nervous. Draco was lying unconscious on the hospital bed. His robes and shirt had been removed. And there, on his left forearm, was the dark mark: the image of a skull with a serpent protruding from it's mouth like a tongue.

"I thought you should know, Headmaster," said Madame Pomfrey breathlessly. "The boy may not survive the night."

Professor McGonagall covered her mouth with her hands at the sight of Malfoy's wound.

Although Draco was unconscious, his body began to shake violently. "He's going into shock," Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "Minerva, help me!"

"Professor McGonagall took out her wand. Snape and Dumbledore did the same.

Pink, gold and blue lights emerged from their wands and formed arcs over the bed, as they performed healing spells. Draco looked ghostly white, like a marble effigy in a cathedral, lifeless and cold.

Snape and McGonagall were shouting instructions, jostling past her, but she stood frozen, the sounds in the hospital wing muted, the movements of the professors distant. Blood rushed in her ears. She felt betrayed by the boy that now lay helpless before her. But she couldn't contemplate the thought of his death. Malfoy had always been a part of her life at Hogwarts…even if he had made much of her time there unpleasant.

These past few days had been different. Draco had pulled his mask away, if only for a second—and she had seen something real.

And when he kissed her, it had felt right…in some strange way.

But maybe he had only been pretending. Maybe that was his one true talent.

Hours passed before Madame Pomfrey announced that they had done all they could do. Despite all the healing spells, Draco's color had not returned. And then there was nothing to do but wait. And they waited and waited. Not sure if he would live or die.

* * *

Hours later Hermione was shaken awake. Professor McGonagall motioned for her to approach the hospital bed. She turned quickly to the window. It was near dawn, but the sky was still dark…the obscurement charm remained. _For how many days would they be submerged in darkness? _she wondered.

As Hermione got closer to the hospital bed, her heart leapt in her chest. Malfoy was moving. He seemed to be in between sleep and waking. His lips were parted…his brows knitted together. It had taken the combined effort of three teachers and the school nurse, but he had survived the night.

"We must question him," Romena whispered. "He may have inside information on the incoming attack."

"I don't advise it," said Madame Pomfrey. "He made it through the night, but he remains in delicate health."

"There are lives at stake! It must be done!" hissed Romena.

Pomfrey looked to Dumbledore for advice. He nodded at her.

She pulled a potion out of a cabinet and told them that it would make Malfoy lucid temporarily, but she warned that they must not exhaust him, or he would weaken again.

She tipped the vial forward, and a liquid gold potion dropped into his mouth.

Moments later Malfoy coughed violently. A few seconds passed before he was able to open his eyes. He looked at his surroundings wearily. There were a great number of people standing by his bed, and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust.

Slowly he remembered the fight with Everley, his injury, and he looked at his left forearm. There it was—the dark mark—exposed—for all to see. He had to think fast, if he did as his father had instructed, maybe he could make it through this…they had prepared for every possibility…

"It seems we have a snake in our midst," said Romena Wright through gritted teeth.

"Romena," Madame Pomfrey warned. "The boy is in delicate condition. You mustn't upset him."

"Mustn't upset the little lying, traitorous sneak?" she asked incredulously. "Forgive me for making a _Death Eater_ uncomfortable.

"I'm not a Death Eater," said Draco, his voice raspy. "And I know nothing of Voldemort's plans."

"We can see the mark clear as day!"

Draco's eyes fell on Hermione. "I was branded with the mark, but I'm not a Death Eater," he repeated, just as his father had instructed him to do.

"Explain yourself," Professor McGonagall demanded.

Speaking was costing him a great effort, his wound was still raw, and a burning pain was starting up his side.

"I ran away from home and returned to Hogwarts against my father's wishes. I _chose _not to serve Voldemort."

Romena flinched. "You say his name quite casually."

"He will not be punished for that," warned McGonagall.

Romena laughed. "A likely story. You will be locked away where I see fit. The Dark Lord has no doubt taken over Azkaban once more, but there are other places…"

Dumbledore had remained silent until now. "He will remain in the castle until he has recovered from his injuries."

"HE IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED!" spat Romena, mad with fury. "I am beginning to question your sense, Dumbledore. You have a long history of trusting the wrong people." She spun around to look at Snape.

He looked down at her and simply glowered.

"Severus has my complete confidence," Dumbledore told Romena. "And his loyalty will not to be questioned, not while you remain at this school."

She turned to Malfoy once more. "You will give us the names of every last one of the Dark Lord's followers and their hideouts. Including your father's."

Malfoy was silent for several seconds. Then he lifted his face to Romena's. "No," he said simply. "I'll give you whoever you want, but not my father."

Her eyes bulged in their sockets. "How dare you!" she hissed.

Under the covers, Draco jabbed at his side, upsetting the wound and prompting tears to form in his eyes.

"Lock me away if you want!" he shouted, letting his voice break. He felt the tears spill down his face…the pain was unbearable, but he needed to show a display of emotion if he wanted to appear convincing. He wedged his fist further into his side. "But if the Death Eaters find me, they'll kill me as soon as they storm the castle. That's the price of betrayal. And you won't have gained anything." He gave a sharp rasping breath and threw his head back onto the pillow.

"We _must_ let him rest!" insisted Madame Pomfrey. "Our work will come undone. You may question him again once he has recovered more fully."

"He doesn't deserve rest!" Romena began.

"Enough," interrupted Dumbledore.

She turned on him. "I was appointed by the Minister of Magic—"

"The Minister of Magic is dead," said Dumbledore severely. "And his successor is in hiding. I am still headmaster of this school. It is my wish that you remain along with the Guard to perform the service that you were entrusted to do, and protect the castle. The allies may or may not come," he said gesturing to the window, and they all looked at the pitch-black sky.

Romena glared at Dumbledore, then stormed out of the hospital wing.

"It is time for Mr. Malfoy to get some rest," said Dumbledore. He turned to McGonagall, "We still have much to discuss with Mr. Agerby."

He paused, sensing another presence. "Ms. Granger it seems someone is waiting for you."

Hermione turned and saw Ron standing by the entrance to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore nodded at her and left with McGonagall. As she walked towards Ron, she snuck a glance back at Malfoy, his face was screwed up in pain from his injury. She'd have to speak to him later….

Snape, however, lingered by Draco's bedside.

"You lie almost as well as your father," he said.

Draco looked at him wearily, his head was beginning to spin. The effort it had taken to argue was taking its toll.

"Although, you shouldn't have upset your wound," said Snape pointing at his covers. A spot of blood was blossoming on the bedsheet, spreading like spilled ink. "You are of no use to the Dark Lord dead."

He raised his wand, "Scorgio."

The blood was wiped clean. Next, he pointed the wand to Draco's side, where his bandages had come undone.

"Reparo."

Draco gasped in pain, as the bandages pressed back into him.

He clutched his side. "I do what I must to survive, Professor. Same as you. You know well, where my loyalties lie." He looked at his Dark Mark.

"And your mission?" asked Snape, his black eyes glittering. They both turned to look at Granger. She was speaking in hushed tones with Weasley. "I presume you are close to discovering Potter's whereabouts."

Malfoy kept his face blank, and he could almost hear his father's voice in his ear. _Snape is not to be trusted. We cannot be sure of his loyalty to the Dark Lord._

"Very close," Malfoy lied.

Snape nodded.

_And you professor?_ Malfoy thought to himself. _Has Dumbledore not relayed Potter's hideout to you?_ Dumbledore trusted Snape with everything, how could he not know that one vital piece of information?

Snape leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "I have been tasked with telling you some unfortunate news. The Dark Lord has taken your mother prisoner to ensure that you complete your mission. If you fail, he will kill her."

Malfoy looked at him in horror. He felt what little blood he had left, drain from his face.

"Your time is running out. The Dark Lord needs to expedite his plans—for reasons I cannot discuss here."

Snape made to leave, but Draco grabbed a fistful of his robes. "Why not just take Granger prisoner during the attack? It would be the easiest way."

He felt guilty as soon as he said the words, but he thought of his mother locked away in some abhorrent cell, Merlin knew where. Maybe if Granger gave Voldemort what he wanted, he could help her get away unscathed—Not likely, of course, but he would cling to the possibility.

Snape's lip curled. "We will torture the girl of course, if you are unable to complete your mission. But you and I both know that would prove…_disappointing_. She would sooner choose death…than betray her _precious _friend,Potter."

Snape looked down at Draco's hands. "I hope for your sake…you do _not_ fail." He snatched his robes away from Draco's grasp and walked away.

Draco watched him leave, panic starting to consume him…then his eyes fell to Weasley and Granger.

Hermione had taken no notice of the exchange between Snape and Malfoy. She was too busy trying to ascertain what on earth had happened to Ron.

He looked like he had been to hell and back. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was unkempt and there were heavy bags under his eyes.

"Ron? For the last time, what's wrong?"

He glanced in confusion at Malfoy's direction, but was too distraught to ask her what was going on.

"Ron, what is it?"

"It's my mum…she's gone missing."

"W-what?"

"I got a final owl, before the enchantment was cast. She was reported missing two days ago."

"Oh Ron," Hermione whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around him, and he dropped his head on her shoulder.

From afar, Malfoy watched their every movement. It seemed the Weasel was devastated by some piece of news he had received. Malfoy's stomach clenched, as he saw Ron pull Hermione into a tighter embrace. The simple act infuriated him. But then Hermione caught his eye, and he looked away.

"Dad's completely devastated. Bill & Charlie are out looking for her. I need to find a way to leave the castle."

Hermione shook her head at him, and kept her voice low, aware that Malfoy was staring at them. "You can't leave. And you can't go back to the Burrow. You're one of Harry's best friends. You'll be tortured or killed."

"That's why I need your help," he said, taking her hands in his. "I need a few vials of the Polyjuice Potion you brewed over the summer."

Hermione thought back to the laborious month she had spent preparing the potion…she knew the time would come for them to use it, but Ron's plan sounded flawed, too many things could go wrong…

"No," she said firmly. She lowered her voice, and stepped closer to him so that no one else would listen.

Draco strained to hear, but Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper when she answered him.

"Dumbledore found a way to get the younger students out of the school, and he wants me to lead the evacuation. You can come with me."

Ron frowned at her. "I won't run away like a coward. My _mum _is missing Hermione." He dropped her hands. "I'm leaving with Fred & George as soon as we find a way to get out of the castle."

"You c-cant'," she stuttered. "What about Ginny?"

_What about me?_ she thought. But she didn't have the courage to say the words.

Ron seemed to know what she was thinking. "Dumbledore will make sure you're safe, and I know you'll look after Ginny. Now are you going to help me or not?" he insisted stubbornly.

She was silent for a long moment, then she crossed her arms over her chest. "No," she said furiously. "I won't help you get yourself killed."

His face blanched, and for a few seconds he could do nothing but gape at her, but his shock soon turned to a passionate rage. "Fine, then I'll do it myself," he snapped. He turned on his heel and made for the door.

"Ron!" she shouted, chasing after him. "This isn't what your mum would want! You can't risk your life!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT MY MUM WOULD WANT!" he screamed, spinning around to face her. DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!"

His face was livid, and his hands were shaking.

Hermione gasped, completely taken aback.

Ron marched up to her, and when he spoke again his voice was low, seething, "I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of you always telling me what to do. I'm leaving tonight and don't you _dare_ try to stop me."

He stormed away. Hermione watched him leave, incredulous, her feet rooted to the ground.

Things were spinning out of control, much faster than any of them could have imagined…

* * *

A day passed before Draco saw Hermione again. At least he thought so. It was hard to tell how much time had passed, when the sky was submerged in total darkness. Madame Pomfrey had him sit up, and was about to replace his bandages when Granger walked in.

Hermione noticed how starkly the dark mark stood out against Malfoy's alabaster skin. It made her sick.

"Ms. Granger," said Madame Pomfrey brightly. "It's a good thing you're here. I must speak with Dumbledore urgently, we need more supplies. Will you tend to Mr. Malfoy here?"

"Of course," Hermione answered. She waited for the school nurse to leave before addressing Draco.

"You lied to me," she said, careful not to let her voice betray any emotion. "When you said you weren't like your father…"

"I'm not," Draco started. He paused for a long moment before he spoke again. "I hate what he's done to my family—"

"But you protect him!"

"He's my father. Would you turn yours in so easily?"

"My father would _never_ do what yours has done."

"You've lived a sheltered life, Granger. You've never had to decide between two horrors…you see only right or wrong. The world doesn't work that way."

"You have to turn him in," Hermione pressed. "You can't let him get away with what he's done, even if he is your father."

Her stubbornness pushed him over the edge. "I heard you refuse Weasley, when he asked you for help the other day. If that's how you treat your friends, I'd hate to think how you treat your enemies. Your cold and unfeeling, and that's why Weasley will never touch you."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. She swung her arm back to hit him, but he caught her wrist firmly in his grasp.

"You will not raise your hand to me again, Granger, do you hear me?"

Hermione was shaking with pent up rage. She wanted to curse Malfoy into a million pieces, to be done with this game.

"I see that you're much better now," she said, looking at the hold he had on her arm. "I shouldn't have come."

She wrenched her arm away and turned to leave.

"Madame Pomfrey won't be back anytime soon," he shouted. "Will you let me bleed to death?"

She froze in her tracks and spun around to face him. She looked like she had every intention of leaving him to his fate.

Hermione marched up to Draco. She knew she had two choices. Go up to her room and cry, or beat Malfoy at his own game.

Draco watched her closely. He winced as she yanked his shirt off and reached for the bandages.

She healed him, and pressed the new bandage to his side, then let her hand wander to the curve of his neck. His breathing became slow and he looked up at her, taken aback. She leaned in close, and brushed her soft lips against his. He froze.

"But you don't mind that I'm cold and unfeeling, do you, Draco" she whispered, reciting his words back to him. "The other night on the Astronomy tower, you didn't mind at all."

She gazed at his mouth, inviting him to come in closer. He leaned towards her…but then she pulled away at the last second.

"This, whatever it was," she said, waving her hand dismissively in the air. "Is done. Dumbledore will decide what's to be done with you."

He tugged at her arm, and pulled her down roughly, until she was forced to sit next to him on the hospital bed. He laced his fingers into her hair and put his lips to her ear.

"You don't get to decide how this ends," he hissed.

He fixed his grey eyes on her intently, challenging her to reply.

Hermione placed her hand on his bare chest, intent on pushing him away, but Draco only smirked at her.

"Feeling me up, Granger?"

Her face heated. She tried to move her hand away, but Draco held it fast.

"You want this, just as much as I do—even if you hate yourself for it," he said, letting his gaze wander to her mouth.

She swallowed.

"You're wrong," she said, but not as strongly as before.

"Kiss me," Draco demanded. "If you feel nothing for me, then prove it. Kiss me, and show me you feel nothing."

He didn't wait for her to reply.

He grabbed her collar and pulled her to him. Their lips met, and Hermione gripped at his arm. He kissed her roughly before she could argue.

Their emotions were completely unrestrained. This kiss was nothing like their first. It was a savage, bruising kiss. Hermione bit his lower lip, hard. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged on it. Their tongues were at war with each other, each trying to subdue the other.

Hermione dug her nails into his arm, where the dark mark was, and he abruptly released his hold on her. He knew she was only kissing him out of anger, out of rage. He had hoped she had been worried for him, fearful of his death even, but the look in her eyes said otherwise. There was none of the concern there she had shown for Weasley.

"Send for Pansy," he breathed. "She'll see to me. I won't be tended to by someone that thinks I'm a Death Eater."

Hermione's face darkened. "Malfoy—"

"GET OUT!"

Hermione stood up, and took two steps backwards, shocked at his sudden outburst. She looked at him like he was mad, not understanding his spiraling anger. She bit her trembling lip and stormed off, shouting at a first year out in the hall to send for Pansy Parkinson.

His father was right. Learn your enemies' secret desires, their fears and weaknesses. Granger had come undone, exactly as he said she would. But then again so had he. Because it meant that she still loved Weasley, and that, was what he couldn't stand. The extent of her loyalty to him, he hadn't known until now. She loved Weasley. And she most certainly did not love Draco.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Your comments inspire me to keep writing! I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday :)


	6. Chapter 6

A terrible scream rent the air, deep within Hogwarts castle.

"Had enough, Mr. Malfoy?"

His wrists were tied together, and his legs felt like lead.

"I've told you everything I know."

"Then brace yourself," Romena warned, a malicious smile on her face.

Draco shut his eyes.

She raised her wand and there was a loud CRACK as an invisible whip struck him for the third time.

He doubled over in pain.

_He would make her pay for this _he thought savagely, as blood streamed copiously down his back.

He had woken up in an unfamiliar part of the castle, in a large cavernous room that looked much like a dungeon, but he knew they weren't on the lower level. He knew all the dungeons near the Slytherin common room, and this one…this one simply did not exist.

How long until someone noticed he was missing? Or worse, what if they assumed he had escaped, and left the castle?

He suspected Romena had cast a powerful deception charm. For all he knew they were in an empty classroom, on one of the upper floors.

"Dumbledore won't stand for this," he hissed.

"Dumbledore doesn't know that you are here," Romena answered. I've made sure of it." She grinned madly, turning to the guard standing behind her.

He nodded in agreement.

Malfoy subconsciously reached for his wand then remembered it was gone, most likely stolen when he'd been lying unconscious in the hospital wing.

Romena moved towards Draco, muttering an incantation.

He braced himself again…his whole body tensing…

There was an explosion.

A large reptile-like creature erupted from her wand and flew through the air…

"Nooooooo!" Malfoy screamed, as it landed on his neck.

The reptile's fangs pierced his skin, tearing at his flesh. He reached for the animal, trying to yank it off, but its grip was too strong.

In a matter of moments his face started to swell…his breathing slowed…his heartbeats grew more and more magnified…

He sank to the floor…and then…

Nothing.

All the pain was gone. He looked around, searching for the fanged beast, but there was nothing there…all he felt was a rush of wind.

Draco dropped his hands, trembling…it had been a false spell.

Romena laughed.

She had planted all sorts of horrors and hallucinations into his mind for the past hour. Advanced confundus charms were her specialty, and she took great delight in their creation.

Draco clutched his head. He was disoriented, and it was becoming harder to distinguish what was real.

"Had enough, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I've told you everything I know."

It was partly true. He had given her the names and hideouts of numerous Death Eaters…useless information as they constantly changed locations, but still information nonetheless.

"You've left out the most important detail," she said, her voice pouring over him like acid.

He swallowed, thinking she meant to ask about his family. He was a skilled Occlumens, and so far he had been successful in shielding his mind from her…

Without warning, she flicked her wand, levitating him high into the air.

Invisible ropes tightened around his neck, choking him.

She made another movement with her wand, and he rose higher still…kicking his legs in protest along the way.

"Surely you must know of Voldemort's plans?" she asked, her voice light and airy.

The ropes closed tighter and tighter around his neck, strangling him…his eyes rolled back into his head, and just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore…

"Relashio," Romena said lazily.

He fell ten feet, landing on the cold, stone floor with a thunderous crash.

"Still don't remember?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

He looked down and saw that his leg was bent at an awkward angle, most likely broken.

"Surely, you must know more…"

He crawled away from her…gasping for air…his vision blurring…

"Come now," said Romena, grabbing a fistful of his hair and dragging him backwards.

Her patience was wearing thin. Her attempts at legilimency had failed, but she knew his resolve was weakening.

"Our friend needs encouragement," she said silkily, throwing Malfoy at the guard's feet.

The guard nodded. He raised his foot and let it fall onto Draco's broken leg.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"YOU CAN MAKE IT STOP!" Romena shouted wildly. "YOU CAN END THIS!"

The pain was unbearable…Draco was certain his leg would be damaged beyond repair…

Romena kneeled in front of him.

"Vodemort has discovered a new form of dark magic, has he not?" she asked sharply.

Malfoy could barely lift his head to look at her.

"Siccare novit potestatem," she whispered into his ear.

Draco's felt his stomach dissolve as he recognized the words.

Romena looked at him intently. "_How_ has he done it?"

Draco shook his head. "That's all rumor—"

"SILENCE!"

Romena kicked him in the stomach.

He felt her invade his mind. His attempts against her were feeble, having been tortured for hours. She easily navigated through the inner layers of his mind, bringing his deepest thoughts to the surface.

Suddenly, the dungeon became blurry….it was fading away…he was falling back…far back into a memory…

Draco was at Malfoy Manor.

He was hidden behind a large pillar, spying on Helen and Mason Mackay.

Draco suspected the Death Eater couple had only returned to Voldemort's side for personal gain.

They were highly intelligent and knew how to play their cards well.

"Come now Helen, we both know the Dark Lord's return is only the beginning. His plot to kill Dumbledore and Potter…a mere first step towards his grander plans."

"What do you mean?" asked his wife. "What could possibly be grander than his plan for immortality?"

Mason looked over his shoulder and took his wife by the arm.

"He has found a way to control and manipulate the magic of others."

"By means of the imperious curse?"

"No…much worse. He can take away a wizard's magic all together."

Helen looked at him darkly. "What do you _mean_, take it away?

"Drain you of magic until you're of no greater use than a squib."

Helen clapped a hand to her mouth. Mason pulled her forward, and they continued pacing around the garden.

"He has found a way to upset the connection of wizard and wand…wand and core, he replaces himself as the core, and the wand's loyalty is to him. It does your bidding only as long as you are true to him. It's the only way for the Dark Lord to know his real followers. Muggleborn wizards and blood traitors will be stripped of all magic."

Helen raised an eyebrow. "But magic can be done without a wand. And so many are against him."

Mason laughed. "A wizard's magic is not nearly as powerful without a wand. The Dark Lord trusts no one…no one living at least. His sights are set on the future. He will control and temper magic, school and instruct future generations of wizards… until they believe as he does, act as he does, and there's no need for anyone to feign loyalty…"

"But h_ow_ has he done it?"

Mason looked around, sensing they were being watched.

"We can't talk now. Meet me in the—"

Draco felt the garden spin. It was the end of the memory. He shut his eyes, feeling the ground move beneath him.

"So the rumors are true," Romena said simply, as the dungeon came back into focus.

Draco looked at her resentfully. He doubted she'd let him go…even now that she'd stolen the memory she wanted. "You're clearly not working for Dumbledore or the Order," he spat. "And you're obviously not on the the Dark Lord's side. What's your stake in all this?"

"I work only for myself, Mr. Malfoy. That's all you need know." Romena considered him for a moment.

"You remain of use to me," she stated matter-of-factly.

"You've seen inside my mind, that's all I know."

"When your father learns that his only son is at my mercy, he will do my bidding. I intend to learn more of Voldemort's plans. Although, it may be easier with you dead," she said, lifting his chin with her wand. "Your parents will believe you remain under my power, until I get what I need. There's no need to keep you alive, is there?"

Draco sneered at her. "It won't make a difference to my father if you kill me. I betrayed him…I ran away hoping for Dumbledore's protection…he already considers me dead—"

"I don't need to invade your mind again…to know that you are lying," she said, her voice cold, emotionless. "I am no fool, and you no great wizard. How old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?" She laughed. "You've been a pawn in your father's schemes, and now you will be a pawn in mine."

The guard opened the door, and Draco caught a glimpse of two others standing outside, and a corridor beyond. Romena swept past him into the hall, passing a large painting of a golden unicorn.

As soon as the door closed behind her, the room started to shrink.

Panic rose in Draco's chest.

The room grew smaller and smaller until he thought it would suffocate him.

He shut his eyes. Even when Romena was gone, she continued to toy with him, he thought grimly.

He stretched his arms out, hoping to stop the walls from caving in. And just when he thought they would swallow him whole, they shuddered to a halt.

A few moments passed before he opened his eyes. His suspicions were correct, he was not in a dungeon but in a hidden chamber on the seventh floor. He recognized the painting in the corridor of the golden unicorn. He had explored this part of the castle once before, in his second year, when he had been trying to find the Heir of Slytherin.

He had been beside himself with excitement, thinking he had found the Chamber of Secrets. Instead, he had stumbled upon a wall, a wall that hid various corridors and chambers.

It appeared that this part of the castle had been sealed off long ago. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere he looked. He had discovered four rooms, and soon realized they were the living quarters of the Four Founders.

They had been stripped bare of furniture centuries ago, and only the crests above each chamber told him who they had belonged to. He had spent countless hours in Salazar's room, searching it tirelessly, convinced it was the Chamber of Secrets or that it lead to a secret tunnel.

But then he'd heard rumors that Potter had found the real chamber, far beneath the lake. His disappointment had been tantamount and he had exploded in a fit of rage, much to Crabbe and Goyle's dismay.

The memory of this place had haunted him for years. Why would someone seal the Founder's Chambers if there was nothing to hide? And how had Romena discovered them?

He doubted the Gray Lady had confided in her, as she had confided in him.

He had seen her pass through the same drab wall on the seventh floor every night. He'd followed her and heard her crying on the other side.

She always mumbled the same thing over and over, "Forgive me mother. Forgive my betrayal. I'm sorry I did not return in time to say goodbye."

She stayed hidden every night and emerged in the morning, looking solemn.

Draco had befriended the Grey Lady, learned that she was Ravenclaw's daughter, and eventually, after he gained the her trust, she told him what was behind the wall. Her mother's old chambers….

And if Ravenclaw's chambers still stood… then so did Salazar's, he had thought excitedly.

The Grey Lady had shown him a trap door that led to a secret passage. He'd needed Pansy and Goyle's help to get inside, but they had never found anything of value, and when he had asked the Grey Lady why the rooms had been sealed off, she refused to speak to him again.

Draco looked around, his thoughts returning to the present...

Every part of his body ached. He looked down at his leg, hoping it wasn't actually broken…maybe it had only been a hallucination.

But a quick glance told him that he hadn't imagined it.

Draco rested his head against the wall and shut his eyes.

He had to find Potter. His family would be nothing more than Voldemort's lapdogs until then.

Over the summer he had seen things he could never unsee, things impossible to imagine even in his worst nightmares, and he knew the memories would haunt him long after the war was over.

And now Voldemort had taken his mother prisoner. Draco refused to let her die..he would not fail her…

_Granger_ would lead him to Potter.

She would lead him to Potter even if it meant putting her in harms way. He had to face the prospect of her meeting a worse fate than his own. He did not let himself mull it over, it would only set him back….but the memory of her lips on his, the smell of her skin, made his blood rush.

No...he couldn't let her cloud his thinking…

He had to convince Granger that he needed her, make her believe that she was his only hope…and for that he needed to set the stage.

He knew Hermione well enough to guess that she couldn't refuse anyone who asked for help.

He had to appear desperate, at his wit's end, a drowning man…

And she…his only lifeline.

Draco looked at the ring on his left hand, twisted it to the right three times and waited.

It sparkled and shimmered, until a flash of light erupted from its center. It illuminated the room, casting a harsh glow on Malfoy's face.

"Draco, is that you?"

Pansy's image was projected from the ring.

"Pansy," Draco whispered, his voice hoarse.

He crawled to the back of the chamber, so the guards wouldn't hear.

He smirked at her. The charm they had practiced had worked. Their house rings were now powerful tools of communication.

"What happened to you? Where are you? I asked for you in the hospital wing—"

"Romena took me prisoner, Dumbledore doesn't know where I am."

Pansy looked closer at him. "What can I do?"

"I'm on the seventh floor…in the Founders Chambers. You have to tell Granger that I'm here."

"But I can get you out. I remember the secret passage—"

"_No_, it _has _to be Granger. You know why. And you need three people to open the entrance, remember?"

Pansy bit down on her lip. "I don't like this Draco. I don't trust her, and neither should you."

"I don't have a choice."

It was a while before Pansy spoke again. "I have a message for you, from your father. It was delivered right before Voldemort's attack on the Ministry."

She held it up so that he could read it. He worked out the codes in his head, until he deciphered the secret message in the letter.

_What Snape told you is true. The Dark Lord has taken your mother prisoner. You must get to Potter. It is the only way. Your mother is in Edevane's keeping. You know what that means. Use any means necessary. The Granger girl knows more than she lets on. Whether Dumbledore lives or dies, she is the key. Do not leave the castle without her._

Draco shuddered. Edevane's unhealthy obsession with Narcissa Malfoy was well known to all of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

If his mother remained in Edevane's care, it would be a fate for her worse than death.

He looked at Pansy. "I'm going to need your help. We're running out of time."

* * *

Screams erupted in the great hall.

"Crucio!" yelled Blaise Zabini. The curse hit Cormac McLaggen in the chest. He fell backwards, upending plates and goblets on the Gryffindor table.

A bowl of grapes went flying into the air, smacking Neville Longbottom on the head.

Hermione backed away as McLaggen's legs flailed dangerously in her direction.

Blaise lunged at the boy, grabbing hold of his ankle.

"Mr. Zabini!" yelled Professor McGonagall rising from the head table.

Next to Zabini, stood his sister, Elaine, a fair-haired girl who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"She's lying to you!" McLaggen stammered.

"You'll answer for what you've done!" Blaise spat.

McLaggen was in excruciating pain, but he couldn't break free from the curse.

The Gryffindors tried to pull Zabini off, but their attempts were thwarted when several Slytherins rushed to his side.

It wasn't long before the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined the fight too.

Hagrid left the head table and marched towards the chaos, making the ground quake with every step.

Hermione ducked her head as a goblet went flying overhead.

"Get the headmaster, we're losing control!" McGonagall shouted to Flitwick, as one student forgot his wand altogether and started throwing punches.

"Zabini, release Mr. McLaggen at once!" she cried.

She rushed to the Gryffindor table, Professors Sprout and Snape at her heels.

A crowd had formed, and everyone was shoving each other.

Professor Sprout climbed to the top of the Hufflepuff table, shouting for order.

"You've all lost yer minds! Dumbledore would be ashamed," Hagrid said gruffly, trying to restrain two sixth years from hitting each other.

Hermione glanced at Dumbledore's empty chair. She hadn't seen him all morning, only received a message from Fawkes detailing the plan for the evacuation.

She was distracted by a loud crash. In the commotion, Professor Sprout had toppled over and landed on the floor, taking a first year down with her.

Two of Romena's guards rushed forward, trying to break the students apart.

Snape approached, his black robes billowing behind him. "ZABINI!"

Hagrid was faster. He swooped down, and lifted both boys in one swift motion. He shook Zabini senseless until his wand fell out of his hand.

Professor McGonagall marched up to Snape. "You will control your house Severus!" she shouted, tightening her grip on her wand, as if she expected him to perform an unforgivable curse on her too.

Snape raised his wand high into the air.

There was a loud CRACK, like a gunshot, and everyone screamed.

"It's not me you want," Blaise spat, trying to squirm out of Hagrid's hold.

"We'll see what Dumbledore has ter say abou' that," Hagrid said gruffly.

Silence fell upon the Great Hall as everyone looked at Snape.

"Set them down," he commanded.

Hagrid let both boys fall to the floor.

"You have performed an unforgivable curse Zabini."

Blaise was so angry he was shaking. "What McLaggen did to my sister is far more unforgivable than any curse."

He pointed at him. "Tell them!"

Elaine's loud, racking sobs echoed in the Great Hall, her chest heaving with emotion.

"That Slytherin _slag_ is a liar," McLaggen said fiercely. "We never—we didin't—_It _isn't mine!" he said quickly.

There were murmurs from the students as they whispered to each other.

"_What_ isn't yours?" McGonagall asked, suspecting she wouldn't like the answer.

Elaine wrapped her arms protectively around her middle.

Professor McGonagall moved closer to her. "Are you…"

She paused, looking extremely uncomfortable. She chose her next words carefully. "Are you expecting?" she asked gently.

Elaine nodded slowly, her cheeks wet with tears.

"And Mr. McLaggen is responsible?"

She nodded again.

"He told her to get rid of it," said Blaise. "And when she wouldn't listen to him, he gave her a potion that nearly killed her."

"I didn't know it would be that strong!" Cormac exclaimed. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

Everyone was silent, and only Elaine's shuddering sobs could be heard.

"You told her it was a potion to calm her nerves. You lied to her and nearly ended her life."

McLaggen looked down at the floor.

It was a while before Snape spoke again.

"While I understand your motivation Zabini, you have attacked a fellow student. You will both leave the castle."

Zabini's eyes widened. "But professor—I—I have nowhere to go."

"You should have come to me first," Snape said sharply. "Now there is nothing I can do for you. The guards will escort you outside."

Blaise stood rooted to the spot.

"NOW!" Snape shouted, making him jump. "You too McLaggen."

"But—" sputtered Cormac, he turned wildly to look at Professor McGonagall. "Professor—"

"What you have _done_ Mr. McLaggen, has deeply disgraced Gryffindor house. You will do as Professor Snape says."

"Attacks will not be tolerated," said Snape coldly. "Anyone who harms a fellow student will meet the same fate."

Everyone stood in shocked silence.

A member of the Hogwarts Guard stepped forward. He had scratches on his face from trying to wrestle a third year.

"From now on Slytherins will have separate mealtimes. Romena Wright's orders. And they will be moved to the fourth floor where she can keep close watch on them."

Hermione's pulse quickened. She knew the move nothing to do with the fight. That was Dumbledore's doing. They needed the dungeons and the Slytherin dormitories clear for their plan to work.

There were murmurs of dissent from the Slytherins."But the rest of us haven't done anything!" said a 5th year.

"The rest of you will go up to your dormitories," said Professor McGonagall curtly. "Prefects, take your houses in an orderly fashion at once."

* * *

Hermione paced her room, hardly believing what McLaggen had done. She felt terrible for Blaise and Elaine, two people she never thought she'd feel sorry for.

It was impossible to choose sides in the middle of the chaos that surrounded them.

The Slytherins were just as shaken up as the Gryffindors. No one knew which way the war would turn. Tomorrow anyone could be the victor, and everyone looked at each other with suspicion.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Crookshanks, who had streaked past her to climb up to the window. She patted his head absentmindedly.

Mass hysteria had gripped the castle, and poisoned what lingering peace they had left. The fight today had been the worst of many that had broken out throughout the week.

She bitterly conceded that she had learned nothing of Malfoy's family or his plans. She hadn't seen him since the day they had argued in the hospital wing. His words had stung her more than she liked to admit. He had a way of drawing her in and then throwing her off balance, just when she thought they were getting closer.

The attack on Hogwarts was imminent. The only useful thing she could do now was to listen to Dumbledore, and get the younger students out of the school.

She had never felt more alone…Ron was gone. Harry was gone.

It was like her first day at Hogwarts.

She shut her eyes. It seemed cruel that her time at the castle should end the same way it started.

She had caught Fred & George before they left, and given them half the polyjuice potion she'd brewed over the summer. Ron had gone ahead of them before she could say goodbye. A part of her was angry at him for it. Ginny had been furious too, and shut herself up in her room, refusing to speak to anyone for days.

The ship from Durmstrang had arrived last night, and was currently sitting at the bottom of the lake, waiting for Dumbledore's signal. If all went well, she and the students would leave the castle after midnight.

_But what if Voldemort attacked before then? _she wondered. The Order's intelligence suggested they still had time, but no one had heard from the allies. And there was something that made her uneasy. What would happen if the older students caught on to what she was doing? They wouldn't take well to being left behind. They could try to stop her, or take over the ship. Uncertainty and panic had already spread through the castle like a dangerous plague…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

It must be Ginny, she thought, reaching for the handle. _Maybe she was ready to talk…_

Pansy Parkinson pushed her way into the room before Hermione could protest.

"What are you—"

"Relax, Granger. I won't stay long."

Crookshanks jumped down from the window and hissed at her, but Pansy paid him no mind.

Hermione tightened her grip on her wand. "What do you want? Who let you in?"

"Romena Wright is holding Draco prisoner, I thought you should know."

Hermione folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "That's not surprising, seeing as he's a Death Eater."

"She's torturing him, Granger. He's newly recovered from his injuries, and she's putting him through hell. You're going to go to Dumbledore, and you're going to make it stop."

Hermione kept her face blank. "I'm sure you're exaggerating. Dumbledore has more important things to worry about. I'm not going to—"

"She'll kill him, and Dumbledore is too distracted to notice. You're the only one who can make it stop. You have to help him. If she doesn't kill him, then _they_ will." She looked out the window, as if expecting Voldemort and his Death Eaters to materialize on the grounds at any moment.

She paused, weighing her next words. "You're his only chance."

Hermione folded her arms. "The last time I saw Malfoy, he made it clear he didn't want my help."

"Forget your stupid Gryffindor pride for one second, and listen to me—"

"Why not ask his friends to break him out?" interrupted Hermione.

"Nott left the castle, and Crab and Goyle aren't up to the task. Now with Blaise gone…that only leaves you."

"And what makes you think I want to help him?"

"You know the answer to that better than anyone," said Pansy bitterly. "I saw you on the Astronomy tower, the night that he kissed you."

Hermione's face flushed. "I—I—"

"I don't want an explanation," Pansy cut in. "I just need to know if you'll talk to Dumbledore."

Hermione shook her head. "No one has seen Dumbledore today, I'm not sure he can help—"

"Then we'll have to do it ourselves. He's in the Founders Chambers."

"The what?" asked Hermione dumbfounded. She didn't remember reading anything in Hogwarts A History about—

"They're hidden rooms," said Pansy, interrupting her thoughts. "They were sealed off after the last Founder died. There's a secret passage that leads to them, I can get us in, but we'll need at least one other person. The entrance—it takes three people to open it."

Hermione stared at her, at a loss for words.

"No one in Gryffindor will help," she said truthfully.

"No one in _Gryffindor,_" Pansy reiterated.

Hermione frowned at her. What was she hinting at?

And that's when it hit her. There was one person who would help. She had seen the look of guilt on his face after Malfoy was taken to the hospital wing…

"I'll need to go to Ravenclaw Tower," Hermione said quickly. "I need to find Roman Everley."

The Ravenclaw Quidditch captain had almost killed Draco, and now he would help save him…she would make sure of it.

* * *

"Do you think she'll come?"

"She's soft-hearted Draco. Her conscious won't let her do otherwise. And she thinks of you differently…I could see it in her face."

Draco stared into his ring, Pansy was back in the Slytherin common room, pacing in front of the fireplace.

"You think differently of her too," she said resentfully.

"I don't."

"I've seen the way you look at her, just don't get yourself killed—promise me, you won't risk your life for hers—"

She stopped suddenly, alarmed. "Do you hear that?"

Draco frowned. "Hear what?"

There was a rumble and then—

BAM!

Draco fell forward. It felt like someone had hit the castle with a large battering ram.

The walls shook, and clouds of dust fell from the ceiling.

Draco looked down at his ring. Pansy had disappeared.

"Pansy—Pansy?!" he asked, hoping she could still hear him.

All the lights in the Slytherin Common room had gone out.

"I think it's him, Draco," said Pansy whispering in the darkness. "It's Voldemort, he's here."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello lovely readers, it's been a while! I hope you're all staying safe during this quarantine. I'm hoping to post more regularly. Although whether it's sooner or later I do plan on completing the story. Stay safe and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

"Run! Run!"

Hermione and Ginny raced out of the girl's dormitory, flying down the staircase that led to the Gryffindor common room, as a second blast hit the castle.

Ginny cried out in alarm, clutching Crookshanks to her chest, looking terrified.

Below them the Gryffindor common room shook with such force that bookcases tipped over and paintings crashed to the floor.

"I have to get you to the dungeons. You'll be safe there."

Ginny nodded.

Above them they heard shouting, students were calling to each other in panicked voices, some of them shaken awake by the blast.

"Come on!" Hermione urged.

They raced down the stairs to the common room, climbing over fallen desks and chairs, desperate to get to the other side of the room.

They heard a loud snapping sound behind them, and Hermione watched in horror as the last bookcase detached itself from the wall and tipped forward.

Hermione crouched down, pulling Ginny down with her.

"Protego!" she shouted.

A sea of books rained down upon them, bouncing left and right as they hit the shielding charm.

"Come on! We have to keep moving!"

They climbed out of the portrait hole and raced down the corridor.

"We have to get to the main staircase," said Hermione.

Ginny struggled to keep up with her.

"What about Padma and Lavender?_"_ she asked. "Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"No," Hermione said briskly.

Minutes later they reached the landing of the seventh floor, and stopped, waiting for one of the moving staircases.

"We'll be alright," Hermione said reassuringly, as they jumped onto one, and started moving left.

"We just have to—"

A third blast hit the castle.

Hermione screamed. "Hold onto something!"

The staircase shook violently. Hermione and Ginny clutched the railing for support, fearful they'd be thrown off.

"Don't look down," Hermione warned as they swayed left and right.

Ginny shut her eyes, trying not to panic.

"The Order will arrive any minute now," Hermione said, trying to keep her voice steady. "They'll buy us some time, but we can't stay up here. It's not safe."

Ginny nodded, squeezing Crookshanks so tightly that he hissed at her.

They waited until the shaking stopped, then hurried down the staircase. They were about to catch the next one when they heard movement.

"What's happening?" someone behind them shouted.

Cho Chang skidded to a halt on the landing of the sixth floor, Michael Corner and Susan Bones at her heels.

"We're going to the Great Hall," Hermione lied. "The teachers will try to gather everyone there."

"Maybe we should go back to our common rooms," Cho said worriedly. "Wait for the prefects."

"Do as you like, but Voldemort's already broken through the barriers. The fighting will start soon."

Cho flinched at the mention of the name.

"My common room's all the way down by the kitchens," said Susan, eager to find her Hufflepuff friends. "I'm going with Hermione and Ginny."

She hurried to the staircase, and after a few moments hesitation, Cho followed. Michael Corner stood rooted to the spot.

"I'm staying," he said simply. He turned on his heel and fled down the corridor.

"We have to move quickly," Hermione warned Cho and Susan. She only had until midnight.

Then the ship from Durmstrang would sail off, and there would be no way to leave the country undetected.

The staircase moved again.

"GO! GO!"

They ran to the end of it, ready to catch the next one.

"Stay alert, and hold onto me," she told Ginny.

They jumped onto the moving staircase in front of them.

Susan followed, then Cho…but just as she landed there was another loud BANG.

They were all pitched forward, and Cho lost her footing.

Hermione turned in time to see her fly over the railing.

She lunged forward, trying to catch hold of Cho's robes. But she was too late.

She watched her fall several feet, hitting sets of stairs as she went, her hair flying up around her…plummeting with the speed of a bullet train….until she hit the ground with full force.

The students and teachers gathered below cried out in fright.

"CHO! CHO!" Susan screamed.

Her cries sounded distant, Hermione turned to her left and saw Ginny's widened eyes, and Crookshanks trying to squirm out of her hold. For several moments all Hermione could hear was her own heavy breathing.

She looked down at her hand. Her knuckles had turned white with how tightly she was gripping Ginny's shoulder.

And then someone turned the volume back up, and she could hear, clear as day, Susan's screams of anguish.

"CHO!"

"She's dead," Hermione said hoarsely, finding her voice. "We have to keep moving."

She pushed Susan forward, forcing her to go on, but Ginny wouldn't move.

"Ginny, come on."

She shook her head, clutching to the railing for dear life, completely petrified.

"We need to keep going, get up."

The adrenaline rushing through Hermione didn't allow her to stop. She half dragged, half carried Ginny to the landing on the fifth floor.

Susan backed away from them. "You two go on, I can't—"

Before Hermione could convince her otherwise she ran away from them.

Ginny was sitting on the floor, shaking. Hermione knelt down beside her.

"Ginny, look at me, we have to keep going. We _can't_ stay here. We'll be fine alright? Just stay close to me."

Tears leaked down Ginny's cheeks but she did as Hermione told her.

She forced herself to stand, her knees trembling.

Hermione grabbed her hand and they took the next set of stairs.

They dodged more falling paintings, candles, torches and uneven staircases. She knew it was only minutes, but it felt like an eternity passed before they made it all the way down to the entrance hall.

There was a crowd gathered around Cho's body.

Hermione pushed past students and teachers, trying to get to the front. Her breath caught in her throat when she finally made it there. Cho was lying in a pool of blood, her head split open, a look of shock permanently etched on her delicate face.

Hermione felt Ginny move behind her, but she held her back.

"Don't look," she snapped. "You don't need to see."

Hermione dragged her away from the crowd and steered her in the direction of the dungeons.

"Meet me in front of the Slytherin common room. Take Crookshanks with you. If I'm not back by midnight leave without me."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked bewildered. "Why do you want me to go down _there?_"

"You have to trust me. You'll be safe in the dungeons, someone will explain if I'm not back in time."

Ginny panicked. "Don't leave me. Not you too!"

"Ginny I don't have time to argue. Promise me."

She looked at Hermione for a moment, trying to decipher the secret she was keeping. Her brothers had kept secrets from her all her life. They always told her she was too young to understand. She thought it would be different with Hermione, but apparently there were things she kept to herself too. She guessed it had something to do with Dumbledore, something he needed her to do.

"I promise," she said slowly.

Hermione nodded and rushed back to the main staircase.

"Where are you going?!" Professor Sprout cried, catching sight of her. She clutched her robes. "Are you mad?! It's not safe up there."

Hermione wrenched herself free from her hold, and looked up.

The maze of moving staircases made her head spin. Some had been blasted apart, others were splintered, and looked like they might collapse at any second. The image of Cho was still fresh in her mind, but she gathered the last of her resolve and moved forward.

She knew she was risking her life, but something compelled her to keep moving. She didn't want Malfoy to die simply because she hadn't _tried_. She would do her best to save him while Hogwarts maintained its defenses. If Voldemort or the Death Eaters managed to break into the castle, she would head straight to the dungeons. She was well aware that she only had until midnight.

_It wouldn't be that difficult_, she thought, trying to distract herself from the terror she felt as she jumped from staircase to staircase.

_She would get Everley, and they would meet Pansy. No doubt Malfoy's guards had abandoned their posts by now, realizing the castle was under attack…Surely they were of better use elsewhere._

There was a loud cracking sound, and the staircase swayed ominously, threatening to collapse.

She ran for it, seeing the ledge of the fifth floor landing.

It was now or never.

The staircase gave way just as she jumped. Her arms flailed wildly in the air…

S_he would not meet the same end as Cho…she would make it…_

Her chest slammed hard into the ledge. Hermione cried out in pain, her hands slipping as she struggled to maintain her hold.

The staircase crumbled to pieces, and she heard shouts from below as people scrambled to get out of the way.

She yelled furiously, and used the last of her strength to push herself up. Her arms and legs trembled, and for a few seconds she lay facedown on the floor, unable to move.

_Keep going_, she told herself.

She crawled away from the ledge, and bile rose in her throat. She clutched her stomach and retched, the shock of what happened to Cho finally hitting her.

The rolling wave of sickness coursed through her body over and over again, until there was nothing left for her to bring up, her stomach empty.

She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and looked up.

Students were screaming and running out of Ravenclaw tower.

She hurried towards them, trying to shake the dizziness that she felt.

"Have you seen Everley?" Hermione asked as she reached the crowd. "Roman Everley, has anyone seen him?!"

She pushed through the sea of students and rushed into the common room.

It was a wide, circular room with arched windows and a midnight blue carpet. The domed ceiling above them was covered with stars, and in the center of the room stood a large marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Bookcases had tipped over and books lay strewn all over the floor. Half open trunks lay abandoned. Two students were huddled in a corner, crying.

"Roman!" She shouted. "Roman Everley!"

"He's over there," said a girl, pointing behind Hermione.

She spotted him in a far corner of the room, talking to a male prefect.

"Where are the first and second years?" Everley demanded.

"McGonagall and Flitwick took them earlier. They—"

"I need to find my brother, surely you must know _something_."

The prefect bristled. "I—"

"I need to speak with you," Hermione interrupted, tapping Everley on the arm.

He turned, recognizing her voice.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I need your help."

"I can't help you Granger. We're being attacked in case you haven't noticed."

He rushed away from her.

"I know where he is—your brother."

Roman stopped dead.

He spun around to face her.

"Tell me then."

"I need your help with Malfoy first. Romena locked him away and I—"

Everley thrust his wand into her neck. "I will blast you to pieces!"

Hermione swallowed, about to form a reply when a student next to them cried out.

"GET OUT THE WAY!"

They heard a loud rushing sound, and turned to the windows. An orange-red glow was reflected on the glass.

A great ball of fire, as if shot from a cannon, was flying at alarming speed toward Ravenclaw tower. Hermione's heart sank. They were standing directly in its path.

"MOVE!" Roman yelled in her ear. "MOVE NOW!"

He dragged her out of the way just as the fireball crashed through the window and smashed into the center of the room. The blue and gold curtains around them caught fire, and in a matter of seconds the room was engulfed in flames.

The remaining students raced out of the common room as fast as their legs could carry them.

Hermione and Everley were about to follow, when Ravenclaw's marble statue tipped forward, and hit the floor with a terrible crash, blocking their only means of escape.

"We have to move it," said Roman.

Hermione nodded.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" they shouted in unison.

The statue lifted an inch then fell again.

"No!" Roman cried in frustration."WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" he shouted, but the statue wouldn't budge.

"It's too heavy!" said Hermione, panicking. The heat from the flames was pressing in on them, and smoke was filling the air.

"Wait here," said Roman.

He made for the stairs that led to the dormitories.

Hermione seized his arm. "Don't go back up there!"

He twisted free from her hold, and charged up the stairs two at a time.

She heard someone outside in the corridor, shouting. "Fire in Ravenclaw Tower! Get help!"

The flames hissed and shot sparks at her, forcing her further back into the room.

_No one was going to arrive in time to save them_. _They had to find another way…_

Hermione ran up the stairs, coughing and shielding her mouth with her cloak. "Everley!" she shouted.

"In here!"

She ran into his dorm. "What are you doing?"

"I need to find my broom…There! Look! It's stuck…help me lift this."

She craned her neck to see what he was looking at. His broom was trapped under a four poster. They positioned themselves at each end of it.

Roman nodded at her. "On the count of three."

"One….two…three! Push!"

They lifted the bed. Roman grabbed hold of his broom and urged her forward.

"We have to go. Come on."

He mounted the broom and Hermione scrambled up behind him.

They zoomed down the stairs and back into the common room, dodging flames and falling paintings.

"Is there anyone else here?" he asked, squinting through the flames.

"No, they all made it to the corridor before the statue fell."

"Alright, hold on."

They flew out of the broken window.

As soon as the night air hit their faces, curses whizzed past them. Hermione looked down and saw a sea of hooded figures.

Roman swerved the broom to the left.

"Hold on!"

"We need to get inside the castle again!" Hermione shouted. "The seventh floor!"

He was a skilled flyer, dodging spells and curses, spinning the broom out of the way whenever one got too close.

"There's so many of them," he said, looking down at the Death Eaters.

In the distance Hermione could see more of Voldemort's army gathering. He had brought all sorts of creatures with him. Dragons, dementors and who knew what else. She thought she heard the distant howl of a wolf. They would be at the castle gates much sooner than she'd predicted.

A jet of green light shot past her ear. "Hurry!" she shouted. "That window there."

The Death Eaters sent another round of curses at them, but Roman spun them out of the way just in time.

They were flying upside down now, moving at breakneck speed…

They crashed through the seventh floor window. Hermione cried out in pain as shards of glass cut her face and arms.

One piece of glass lodged itself firmly into her leg.

With a forceful jerk they were unseated from the broom, landing facedown on the cold, stone floor.

Hermione felt her lip burst open and bleed.

"Watch out!" Roman shouted.

The broom hit the wall and smashed to pieces.

Hermione covered her head with her hands as the debris rained down on them.

When it was over she lifted herself up cautiously. The corridor was empty.

She yanked the glass out of her leg, stifling a cry of pain as she tossed it aside.

"Do you hear that?" asked Roman, lying on the ground next to her.

They heard the sound of rushing wings, and shrill, high pitched shrieks.

"What the—" he started.

A flock of fiery birds pelted through the window, flying straight at them.

"Get up," yelled Roman, reaching for her arm. "Come on!"

He yanked her up and they raced down the corridor.

"Granger?! Is that you?!" said a voice.

Pansy turned the corner and crashed headlong into Hermione.

"Where have you—"

She stopped short, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Fire birds," she said weakly. "Come on, follow me!"

They tore down the halls, chasing after Pansy, turning left then right then left again.

"They're gaining on us!" Hermione shouted as she looked over her shoulder.

"Here!" said Pansy, stopping suddenly.

She pulled back a tapestry to reveal—a solid wall.

"Where have you taken us?!" Roman cried in disbelief.

Pansy dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a flat gold pendant. She pressed it the wall. There was a flash of blinding blue light. Hermione instinctively put her hands up to shield her eyes.

The wall began to dissolve stone by stone until it was completely gone, revealing a small corridor beyond.

The three of them ran inside, and Pansy crouched down, tapping the floor with her wand.

She muttered an incantation.

"Hurry!" Hermione urged, hearing the roar of the birds draw nearer.

A trap door appeared out of thin air, and Pansy reached for the handle.

She rattled the door.

"It won't budge! It's stuck!"

The high-pitched shrieks grew louder.

"They're getting closer, we're not going to make it!" Hermione warned.

Pansy and Roman tugged on the door with all their might.

Hermione ducked her head into the hall. The beasts were turning the corner, making a dive for them.

"There!" Pansy shouted.

Hermione turned. The trap door had swung open.

"Once you're down stay close," Pansy instructed. "Don't dream, or you'll be lost. I'll need the two of you to open the entrance."

Hermione and Roman looked at her like she'd gone mad, but there was no time to ask questions.

The fire birds were upon them.

Roman raised his wand. "Expecto patronum!"

A silver blue fox erupted from his wand, and charged at the birds. They scattered left and right, momentarily stunned.

She looked over her shoulder just in time to see Pansy shoot down into the dark abyss below. Roman made to follow, but hesitated, looking at Hermione for the briefest of moments.

He didn't trust Pansy and he didn't trust her, but the alternative was to face a fiery death, and so he lowered himself down.

The top of his head disappeared just as the birds moved back into formation.

Hermione had run out of time. Roman's patronus was weakening, and the birds were preparing to charge at her. She ran towards the trap door and made a jump for it.

A rush of cold air hit her face as she shot down into the abyss.

She heard the trap door swing shut above her and everything went dark.

As she fell, for some strange reason Harry and Ron's faces flashed through her mind.

Here she was going down a secret passage like so many times before…except tonight she didn't have her friends with her.

She let the wave of nostalgia crash over her, wondering where Harry and Ron were, if they were safe, and how on earth they ended up so far apart.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! If you like this story be sure to click the follow button to receive a notification when the next chapter is posted. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione plummeted down the secret passage.

A white mist wrapped around her, binding her body, overpowering her.

It suspended her in thin air.

She tried to move, but her arms were pinned to her sides, like she was wearing a straight jacket.

The mist swallowed her whole. It covered her from head to toe and a sweet-smelling scent filled her senses, drugging her. She felt dizzy, her eyes started to close…

The mist pushed her forward, building in speed, but she could do nothing to stop it. She was like a rag doll, tossed forward against her will.

Hermione's eyes shot open. She sensed a shift in her surroundings. There was light, so much light it was blinding.

She saw a large wooden door. She hesitated and stood stock still. She had no idea what was behind it…

The mist loosened it's hold on her and she walked towards it, curious…

Her footsteps echoed loudly in her ears.

She was about to reach for the handle when she was yanked back by an invisible cord.

The scene changed.

She was outside, walking in a field of lilies, but something was wrong. When she tried to touch the flowers they moved out of reach, and the sun was bright on her face but she didn't feel it's warmth.

Hermione jumped back.

The flowers had started to grow, they shot up and towered above her, arching over and around her.

She ran blindly, trying to fight her way out…but then the scene shifted and she was pulled back into the white mist. It reached for her with icy fingers and twirled her like a spinning top.

Hermione's stomach clenched and everything shifted again.

She was standing on a roof now. The air was warm around her and the sun was setting. Harry was next to her. He was looking down into a well. He looked at her with his bright green eyes, beckoning her to follow him. He gestured to the open door behind him…a door that revealed a long spiral staircase.

Hermione froze.

She'd had this dream before, and she knew how it ended. She couldn't follow him.

She turned away from Harry and walked back to the well, but just as she reached it, the scene in front of her vanished. The ground tilted and she fell back into the mist.

_What had Pansy said? Don't dream or you'll be lost….don't dream or…_

Another door appeared in front of her, but she moved away from it. _It wasn't real, none of this was real._

The mist dissolved.

She fell through thin air and hit solid ground.

_Actual_ solid ground.

Someone knelt beside her.

"She's disoriented," the person said, but their voice sounded like it came from very far away.

"We'll have to give her a shock."

Hermione's head snapped to the side. Someone had slapped her. Her eyes watered and her cheek stung.

She blinked at her surroundings. She saw blurred shapes and it was several seconds before she could see properly again.

There were two people hovering above her…Pansy and Roman.

"What happened?" she said slowly.

"You only fell ten feet, Granger," Pansy replied.

Hermione looked up, she could still make out the outline of the trap door.

"Then why did it feel like forever?"

"It's a spell," Pansy said. "An illusion to trap unwelcome visitors."

"You didn't think to tell us how to fight it?" Roman said angrily. "We could have been stuck like that for hours."

"I didn't have much time, did I?" Pansy snapped. "Those fire birds nearly—"

"Enough," Hermione said. "We need to find Malfoy."

Roman shook his head at her. "I don't _care _about Malfoy. The only reason I followed you here, was so that you'd tell me where my brother was."

Hermione turned to him. "If you help us, I'll take you to him, I promise."

Roman cursed loudly and pointed an accusing finger at Pansy. "What if she's tricking you, Granger? Trying to trap you and save you for the Death Eaters? Did you ever think of that?!"

"I—" Hermione's voice faltered. An uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach. _Had she been stupid in coming here, in trusting Pansy?_

"I don't have a twisted plan for Granger," Pansy said, irritated. "I want to help Malfoy, that's all."

Roman raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "Give me your wand."

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Hand it over," he insisted.

The Slytherin pressed the wand into his hand. "Happy?"

"Go on," Roman said, pointing down the passage. "Lead the way."

He and Hermione held their wands out in front of them, following Pansy as she moved down the corridor.

It was very dark and they could hardly see.

Pansy only walked for a few minutes before she came to a sudden halt.

She lifted her wand. "The passage ends here. Lumos," she whispered.

A beam of light was cast onto the wall in front of them.

There were markings on the wall…engravings of old symbols…and in the center, a large hour glass.

Hermione squinted at the markings…they looked familiar. She thought back to Ancient Runes…third year….but she couldn't quite place them. She tried to memorize their design, hoping to remember them later on.

Pansy pressed her palm to the wall, over the first engraving. She gasped in pain. Blood was drawn from her hand and trickled down to fill the hour glass.

"It draws our blood?" Roman asked apprehensively. "Why?"

"You'll see," said Pansy. "When we enter the next room."

Hermione stepped closer to inspect the wall. There was an inscription in latin at the bottom of the hour glass. It read: Only united can the truth be discovered. Three minds alike. Three minds enlightened.

_What truth?_ she wondered.

"Your turn," Pansy said sharply.

Hermione pressed her hand to the wall. She felt a pinch and a stab.

She bit her lip as her blood was drawn. She watched it slowly fill the hour glass.

Roman was next.

He swore loudly and shot Pansy a suspicious glare as his blood was taken.

When the hour glass was full, the door moved aside to reveal a very narrow passage.

Hermione frowned. It wasn't big enough for them to stand in.

"We'll have to crawl through it," Pansy said, lowering herself down.

After a moments hesitation Hermione followed.

The space was hot and cramped. Hermione crawled forward on her hands and knees, trying to move as quickly as possible. Every so often her head would hit the top of the passage.

"Watch it," she warned, when the heel of Pansy's shoe moved dangerously close to her face.

"Are we almost there?!" Roman shouted behind them.

"Just a bit more," Pansy replied.

They heard the distant sounds of bangs and curses. Voldemort's attack on the castle was intensifying and Hermione guessed it wouldn't be long before he made it inside.

She felt a cold dread sweep through her. They were taking too long. How much time had passed since she'd left Ginny in the entrance hall? Had she listened to her and gone to the dungeons? She only had until midnight and then the ship from Durmstrang would sail away without her.

She had to get the younger students out of the school before it was too late.

Malfoy had lied to her, he was a Death Eater and all logic told her she shouldn't trust him. But she couldn't let him die.…

Time and time again she remembered the night he kissed her on the astronomy tower…the feel of his arms around her waist, his lips warm against hers. Something about that kiss told her there was something more to him than his arrogance and icy exterior. He wasn't as confident and sure of everything as he seemed. In that moment he had needed her. And despite her best efforts she hadn't been able to forget that kiss…the intensity of it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Pansy.

"We're nearing the end," she said.

A few seconds later they emerged on the other side of the passage. They saw a set of stairs and a small silver door at the top.

"We'll be tested…before it opens to us," Pansy said slowly, trying to catch her breath. "The walls absorbed our blood, the founders know our deepest thoughts, our fears. They'll want to know if we're worthy."

"Worthy of what?" Roman asked.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Worthy of keeping their secrets."

"I don't understand," said Hermione. "How did you find this place?"

"The Gray Lady. She told Draco about it," Pansy said, staring at the silver door. "The chambers inside are empty, but this place holds _something_. Something the founders wanted to hide. But we never found out what it was…"

They slowly climbed to the top of the stairs and halted in front of the silver door.

Pansy stepped forward and extended the the tip of her wand.

A grey mist reached out to them, and split in three. A hand emerged from each end, reaching out to touch them…

Hermione's head turned to the side off it's own accord…

_Young girl of fifteen, come to seek the truth,_ said a soft, melodic voice.

Hermione's blood chilled. She couldn't move. Something had taken control of her body. She was compelled to kneel and place her hands out, palms up.

_A true Gryffindor, courageous and daring, but is your purpose noble or self-serving?_

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

_I've come to save a friend_, she thought, hoping the bodiless voice would understand.

_Save a friend_, the voice laughed mirthlessly. _And risk the lives of countless others. The youngest and purest of Hogwarts school."_

_No_, Hermione thought. _I want to save them both._

_A selfish choice to save your lover. To save one, instead of many._

Hermione panicked. _Malfoy was not her lover._

_But you want him to be, _the voice said._ "You've dreamt of it, even though he's hurt you…hurt your friends…"_

Hermione's heart sank. The voice seemed to be reaching into her subconscious, into the furthest corners of her mind.

_Yes_, she thought. _I want him even though I shouldn't, even though he's hurt me. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to save a life, a life that deserves a second chance. And Malfoy's life is not less than mine, _she thought angrily._ His life is not less than anyone else's. He deserves to live._

The voice laughed quietly, but it was fainter than before. _"Good luck, Ms. Granger of Gryffindor…you have answered…truthfully."_

Hermione felt the mist release its hold.

The feeling returned to her body. She could control her movements again.

Hermione looked around her.

Pansy and Roman were on either side of her. They had passed the test too.

The silver door above them clicked open.

Hermione stood, and the three of them walked up the steps.

Pansy pushed the door open.

They walked down a corridor. On the wall was a painting of a large golden unicorn.

As Hermione guessed, Romena's guards had abandoned their posts.

Their mouths dropped open when they reached the end of the corridor.

The chambers were enormous.

The rooms had high vaulted ceilings, and stained glass windows. There were towering columns, and the crest of each founder was emblazoned above every chamber.

The air was thick with magic. Hermione looked up at the sky-high ceiling. She was amazed that these chambers fit inside the seventh floor of the castle.

On the far right, there was a wall different from the rest. There was a fading outline on it, and Hermione guessed it was the original entrance to the chambers. There must have been a door there, but it was sealed off now.

"In here!" Pansy cried. She had run to the chamber to the far left.

Roman and Hermione hurried to catch up with her.

They spotted Malfoy lying on the ground. His back was exposed, caked in dried blood.

Pansy rushed to his side and untied the rope binding his wrists, then stopped short when she saw the welts on his back.

His flesh was still raw from Romena's lashings.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. He had been tortured, just as Pansy had feared.

"Scourgify," Pansy said, cleaning his wounds. She performed a healing spell and his torn flesh began to sew itself back together.

Draco grimaced with pain, feeling invisible needles threading through his skin.

When it was over he collapsed into Pansy's arms, exhausted.

"They weren't healed in time, they'll scar," Pansy said slowly, tracing his injuries with her hand. "I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner."

Hermione's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Draco was lying half naked in Pansy's arms, and although she knew the two were intimately acquainted she didn't like seeing it for herself. The two Slytherins spoke to each other with the ease and familiarity that came with knowing each other for years. She supposed at one point she'd had that ease and familiarity with Ron—but things had never progressed beyond friendship. They had never held each other the way that Pansy and Draco—

"What about his leg? It's broken," Roman observed, interrupting her thoughts.

Hermione turned to him. "We're not meant to learn advanced healing spells until seventh year."

"Isn't there _anything _you've read that can help him?" asked Pansy. "All those hours you spend in the library—"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm no expert in mending bones. Short of levitating him—"

Pansy laughed. "That won't help if we're attacked and need to make a run for it. He needs to be able to defend himself."

"Come now Granger," Malfoy drawled.

Hermione jumped. The sound of his voice shocked her. He hadn't spoken a word since they entered the Founder's Chambers. He hadn't even spared her a glance.

"Second year," Malfoy prompted as he lifted his gray eyes to meet hers.

Hermione frowned at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lockhart turned Potter's arm to jelly that year. You're telling me you _didn't_ run to the library to find out why? Surely, you wanted to know how the spell was properly done?"

_Damn him, damn him and his ability to see right through her…_

"I—I did," said Hermione angrily. "But it's a very advanced spell and I've never performed it. Second year was a long time ago. I didn't read up on it again."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Liar."

"Excuse me?!"

Draco smirked. "You mean to tell me there's a spell you weren't interested in learning? A spell you weren't interested in _perfecting_?"

She sighed heavily. "Malfoy I know you won't like it, but we'll just have to levitate you and hope for the best."

"Coward."

That was the second time he had called her that this year. Hermione's hands balled into fists. Her patience neared its breaking point, like an overflowing cauldron about to bubble over.

"It's a very complicated spell," she said firmly. "If it's not done right…your leg can be damaged permanently."

Draco shrugged at her. "Scarhead looked just fine to me."

Hermione resisted the urge to swear at him. "That's only because Madame Pomfrey got to him in time. If she hadn't, the Skelegrow wouldn't have worked. It's the sort of thing that has to be administered right away."

Of course, she had never told Harry this. He had been so furious with Lockhart at the time…

She looked at Malfoy again. "No one will help us if things go wrong."

"I'm aware of that," he said coldly. "I don't care."

Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. "Malfoy—"

"I trust you," he said, cutting her off.

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

_She wasn't expecting that._

"I trust that you'll do it right."

Hermione gaped at him, unable to believe what her ears were hearing.

"You're—you're just trying to flatter me so that I'll do what you want," she said, crossing her arms.

Malfoy sighed. "Granger, take the poker out of your a—"

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" she shouted angrily.

"Gladly! Only right now I'm stuck here with _you._ I can't walk away now, can I?!"

"For the love of Merlin," Roman interrupted. "Will you do the bloody spell, Hermione?"

He pulled her to the side, away from Pansy and Draco.

"We need to get out of here. And as soon as we do, you're going to tell me how to find my brother. That's the only reason I agreed to come with you, and you're wasting my time."

Hermione looked at Roman guiltily. She couldn't tell him about the evacuation and the ship waiting at the bottom of the lake. She'd have to modify his memory once they were out, there was no other way.

But Roman was right. She needed to get back to Ginny, to her mission. She didn't have the luxury of time. She only had until midnight.

"Fine," she said. "I'll do it."

Hermione knelt in front of Draco. Their eyes met. His expression was strange. Outwardly he appeared irritated, but there was something in his eyes. Almost like he was shocked to see her there, like he hadn't expected her to help him.

"Well…get on with it," he said impatiently, as if she was a house elf preparing his tea.

Hermione bit back her retort and rolled up his pant leg carefully.

His skin was swollen and bruised, and the bones in his lower leg were fractured. She reached out to touch the void space between the broken ends, seeing where she needed to focus the energy of the spell.

Draco did his best to keep his face blank but his mind was spinning. He had wondered if he would ever see Hermione again…if their angry kiss in the hospital wing had been their last. He studied her face, but he couldn't tell if she was glad to see him, or if she resented him for dragging her here.

Hermione's hand was warm and slightly trembling. She was nervous, and so was he, but he refused to show it.

She raised her wand, and made every effort to keep her wand arm steady. _If this went wrong…_

Draco sighed heavily. "By all means take your time."

"Don't distract me," Hermione snapped.

She focused her attention again, remembering the incantation."Brackium Emendo!" she shouted.

Draco screwed his eyes shut. He felt a tug, then a sudden, building pressure.

Hermione stared down at his leg, her face rapt with attention. His skin was becoming translucent….

_What had the spell book said?_

_The caster will catch a glimpse of a shift then a swift break and a renewal. The caster must not break contact at any point…_

Beads of cold sweat ran down her forehead. She saw the bones move and reassemble.

They were aligning themselves now, a callous forming around them, a soft bridge between the broken parts of the bone. She watched the callous harden…

The next few seconds seemed to last an eternity, and the silence spiraled horribly as they all waited with bated breath.

The callous fell away…revealing solid bone…

Draco refused to open his eyes, but then he heard Hermione breath a sigh of relief.

"Try moving," she said.

He opened his eyes and nodded.

It was extremely painful but he was able to shift his leg left and right.

The bones had regenerated.

Hermione waved Roman over. "Help me lift him."

Once he was up, Draco attempted to walk. His leg trembled violently, but he was able to force himself to move across the room.

"It'll get better as the hours go by," Hermione told him.

"Take this," Pansy said, digging for something in the pocket of her robes. She handed Draco a wand. "I stole it from Goyle. I figured you'd need it more than him."

Draco smirked at her. "Thanks Pans."

His shirt lay discarded in a corner of the room. He collected it and mended it with Goyle's wand.

The wand shot sparks before it did his bidding.

Draco threw the shirt over his head, and nodded at Hermione. It was time to leave.

They were about to make their way to the exit when they heard a loud rumble.

"What was that?" Hermione said quietly.

The castle was rocked to its foundations, and there was an earth-shattering blast.

"Get back!" Malfoy shouted at Hermione.

The entire room swayed back and forth.

Hermione stood paralyzed, unable to move. The floor seemed to tilt sideways…

The ceiling caved in and Pansy and Roman scrambled to get out of the way.

Malfoy pressed her against the wall, blocking her body with his own.

Hermione could barely see through the falling debris.

It felt like Voldemort had hit the castle with something much stronger than before.

"We need to make a run for it!" Roman shouted.

Something heavy grazed Hermione's shoulder and she cried out in pain.

Draco took her hand, and they rushed towards the exit.

Pansy and Roman were ten paces ahead of them.

Everything around them was crashing down. A pillar next to them crumbled, and a cascade of heavy objects spilled out of it and onto the floor.

There were swords, shields, silver necklaces, goblets and a book inlaid with gold. It lay half open on the floor.

"Granger, watch out!" Pansy screamed.

Something heavy struck the back of Hermione's head.

She collapsed, hitting the ground.

The room swam in front of her, and she tried to steady herself but her hand brushed the edge of the book.

There was a flash of blinding light and the room spun with such ferocity, Hermione thought she would be sick. Draco and Pansy's faces were a blur. Then she saw other figures, flashes of them, clad in medieval gowns running through the chambers. They darted past her.

"Attack, attack on the castle!" they cried.

The wall on the far right was no longer sealed. There was a large oak door in its place.

Seconds later it was thrown open, and a group of vicious-looking men burst through it.

They were holding torches, looking for the women.

"Witches, hang the witches!" they cried.

She heard one of the women scream. "Hurry! They'll kill us all!"

_None of this made any sense…_

The oak door trembled, then was gone, replaced by solid wall again.

The women vanished.

"HERMIONE!"

Malfoy was shaking her senseless. His face loomed above hers. "The chamber is collapsing. We have to get out of here."

Hermione snapped the book shut and tucked it under her arm.

Malfoy dragged her up, and the four of them rushed towards the exit, Hermione still bewildered and disoriented. She could still hear and see the screaming women, the men with torches, the oak door, the sealed wall and the world falling apart around them.

Malfoy pushed her forward and she lowered herself down into the narrow passage that led to the exit.

"Faster, or we'll be trapped!" Pansy shouted.

Everything was crumbling around them.

_What if they were buried alive? And if by some miracle they survived…no one knew where they were…no one except for Romena… _

The next few minutes felt like hours as they crawled through the passage, and all they could hear was their own heavy breathing.

The blasts and bangs continued as Voldemort continued to fight his way into the castle.

_Had the Order arrived? If they joined forces with the Hogwarts Guard maybe there was still a chance…_

Seconds later they reached the end of the passage.

The four of them hurried to the small silver door at the end of the corridor, flung it open, and tore down the steps. They raced down the next passage and minutes later, made it to the final chamber.

"Lumos," Pansy shouted.

They looked up, the trap door was only ten feet above them.

"Alohamora!" Pansy shouted. The trap door above them shot open, and a beam of light fell across their faces. They heard the deafening sounds of blasts and curses.

They hesitated, unsure if it was more dangerous outside than down in the passage. But they had no other choice…

"Ascendio!" Pansy shouted. She shot up into the air, landing a foot away from the trap door.

"Come on!" she said, waving them up.

Hermione followed, then Roman and Malfoy.

The fire birds were gone. But something was wrong.

The smell of heavy smoke filled the air.

They walked down the corridor and took in their surroundings. The walls were completely blackened. It looked like there had been another fire.

_The Death Eaters…were they already inside? _

They walked on until they reached the north wing, Roman in the lead. He froze mid-step.

"What is it?" Pansy asked.

Hermione's mouth fell open in horror.

There were bodies littered all over the floor, some of them scorched beyond recognition.

Hermione gagged. The smell of burnt flesh overpowered her senses.

Malfoy placed his hand on her shoulder, and she started shaking, unable to process the sight in front of her.

She was sure they were students, Gryffindors who hadn't made it out in time.

This meant only one thing. _The Death Eaters were in the castle, and so was Voldemort._

She needed to get to the first and second years…to Ginny, before it was too late.

Roman checked for survivors, but there was no sign of life.

Hermione was sure that these students were muggleborns, killed by the Death Eaters to set an example. For the first time in her life she wasn't sure if she could follow through with her plans. She was so consumed by rage that she couldn't think clearly, she wanted to join the Order and fight. She wanted to banish the Death Eaters from the grounds, she wanted to make them pay for what they'd done…

But she couldn't….she had a mission…there were people relying on her.

"We should go," said Hermione after a while, her voice trembling. She couldn't stand the smell.

They hurried away, moving cautiously, their wands at the ready, knowing they might be attacked at any moment.

Seconds later they reached the landing of the seventh floor.

Once again, Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

The staircases were gone, completely obliterated. Entire chunks of the castle had been blasted away. Half of the ceiling had crumbled, revealing an inky black sky.

She couldn't see them, but she sensed the Dementors floating above them. She felt the unmistakable chill that accompanied their presence.

Rain was pouring down from the sky, making the floor slick and wet. They could hear the distant clap of thunder.

"We have to find a broom," Roman said slowly. "We need to get down to the lower floors."

There was a snapping sound and what remained of the ceiling started to collapse.

A hail of debris rained down on them. Malfoy dragged her out of the way, and Pansy and Roman ran in the opposite direction.

Chunks fell from the ceiling, and she and Malfoy flattened themselves against the wall.

"Where's my brother, Granger?!" Roman shouted from across the way.

"He's safe," Hermione cried. "He's safe!"

"You promised me!" was the last thing she heard Roman shout before the last of the rubble fell between them and he and Pansy were blocked from view.

_Burn the witches! Slash their necks!_

Hermione turned, the men with torches were running down the corridor.

_The men she had seen in the chamber…she had to stop them…before they killed…_

She stepped forward.

"What are you doing?!" Malfoy cried. He pushed her back against the wall.

Hermione couldn't tell which war she was in. The one from hundreds of years ago or this one.

But the feel of terror and death was the same.

There was a loud cry, and she looked up.

A group of wizards were on broomsticks, fighting in mid-air.

Hermione recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge and other members of the Order. They were shooting curses at three Death Eaters.

Elphias Doge hit Walden Macnair squarely in the chest and he flew off his broom, crashing into Yaxley behind him.

Kingsley was about to curse Alecto Carrow, when he caught sight of Hermione and Draco. He abandoned the fight and made a dive for them, landing haphazardly on the ground next to them. He wasted no time and dug his wand into Malfoy's chest. "Avada—"

"NO! HE'S WITH ME!" Hermione screamed. "HE'S ON OUR SIDE!"

Malfoy didn't know what shocked him more, Shaklebolt's attempt to kill him, or Hermione's declaration.

Hermione hadn't been sure of her opinion until now, but in the past hour Malfoy had various opportunities to harm her and he hadn't done so. She no longer had a reason to doubt him.

Kingsley dragged Hermione away.

"Dumbledore gave you a mission Ms. Granger. You have directly defied orders."

"We can't leave him," Hermione interrupted, digging her heels into the ground. "Malfoy has information that can help the Order. He witnessed countless meetings between Voldemort and his followers. He's valuable to our cause."

The small flicker of hope inside Malfoy's chest quickly extinguished. _Of course_, he thought. Hermione didn't care for him. She vouched for him because she thought he was useful to the Order…

Rogue curses shot over their heads as the fight above them continued.

"Malfoy's knowledge can help Harry," Hermione insisted. "Plans, codes, hideouts. We can't let that kind of information slip through our fingers."

She was about to speak again when Carrow caught sight of them. He raised his wand high.

Kingsley made a split second decision."Get on, both of you!" he shouted, reaching for his broom.

The three of them jumped on and they dived down, narrowly missing Carrow's curse by inches.

They heard screaming.

A few remaining paintings hung askew on the walls. Their occupants cried out in panic as stray curses hit the walls below and above them.

Draco looked behind him, wondering if Carrow aimed to kill. _Hadn't Voldemort warned him? They needed Granger alive. She was the only way to Potter._

Carrow winked at him and he raised his wand again.

When they were a few feet from the ground Kingsley was hit with a confundus charm. He lost control of the broom and they swerved dangerously.

"We're not going to make it!" Hermione shouted.

Draco and Hermione fell sideways off the broom, and landed with a crash on the floor.

Kingsley flew back up at alarming speed, and a jet of green light shot from Carrow's wand. It hit Kingsely in the head, and he flew through the air, spinning dangerously, then shot back down, landing next to them with a thunderous crash.

He was dead.

Above them they heard shouting. The Order had flown down, and they were surrounding Carrow. They shot spells at him but he fought back, darting out of the way each time they attacked.

Hermione and Draco crawled forward, trying to find cover amidst the chaos.

There were bodies everywhere.

Most of them were members of the Hogwarts Guard. They were bleeding and foaming at the mouth. All of them had thin, vein-like lines on the sides of their faces, showing telltale signs of Voldemort's new killing curse.

There were loud blasts and bangs coming from the Great Hall.

Draco helped Hermione up and they rushed towards the entrance, taking in the scene before them.

They saw students and teachers fighting the Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange was dueling several members of the Hogwarts guard. The enchanted ceiling above them was shooting darts of lightning, and in a corner McGonagall was fighting with Snape. He had apparently decided his loyalties.

In the center of the chaos was Dumbledore, and in front of him was a very tall wizard.

"Where is Potter?" said the wizard in a high, cold voice.

Hermione gasped.

His face was snake-like. His scarlet eyes shone bright. His hands resembled large pale spiders, and they closed around his wand with a sort of fervent excitement.

It was the first time Hermione had ever laid eyes on Voldemort. Before today, he was only a shadow, an echo of an old nightmare that everyone wished to forget.

She felt a sudden chill. Although Harry had described him to her, nothing prepared her for seeing the real thing.

"We have to move," Draco whispered.

Behind them Carrow was flying down the corridor, and the Order was shooting spells at him. They were aiming to kill, and Hermione and Draco were standing directly in their path.

There was nowhere to run. They had no choice but to dash inside the Great Hall.

They took cover under a table as curses flew past their heads.

Voldemort smelled of rot, death and decay. He moved as if he were underwater, slow and purposeful, and his robes seemed to drift up and around him off their own accord.

It looked like he and Dumbledore had been fighting for some time now. There was destruction all around them. The walls were torn apart where there spells had rebounded or missed.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a powerful, howling wind formed.

It had the force of a miniature hurricane. Goblets, plates and chairs flew into the air and circled around them.

Hermione and Draco clutched the leg of their table, fearing they'd be swept up.

Voldemort's balance wavered, but then he brandished his wand and fired a powerful curse, a curse that emitted a blinding white light.

The curse missed Dumbledore's head by inches and blasted into the wall behind him. There was an explosion, much like that of a nuclear bomb and a ring of white light stretched out in front of them.

Their cloaks flapped violently, and for a fraction of a second Dumbledore was blinded by the dazzling light.

And Voldemort saw his moment.

"Mors Multarum!"

Dumbledore was blown backward by Voldemort's new killing curse.

He writhed on the floor, his mouth open in silent agony as his insides were consumed by an invisible fire. As Hermione had seen in her dream with Harry, patches of light burned bright on his arm, and like a network of veins they traveled up to his neck then to his forehead. The lights blazed brilliantly then faded.

Dumbledore reached out, extending his fingers. His wand was only a few feet away but it would not come, it sensed his disloyalty to Voldemort.

Hermione heard Malfoy inhale sharply. He was recalling the memory Romena had stolen from him. The memory of Helen and Mason McKay's meeting in the garden. _So it was true_. Voldemort could take away magic and replace himself as the wand's core. And his first victim was Dumbledore.

Voldemort eyes gleamed with pleasure. "You have lived your last day Dumbledore. And in time, everything you are, everything you've fought for, will be forgotten."

Everyone had stopped fighting, stunned into silence.

Blood trickled down Dumbledore's mouth. "I may not live forever Tom, but what I leave behind will outlast us all. Death is not the end for me…but only the beginning."

"You were born a fool," Voldemort said coldly, kneeling next to him. "And you'll die one."

"Oh no," Dumbledore said brightly. "A fool would not die knowing that the best is yet to come. You have just just sealed your fate Tom, in more ways than one."

Dumbledore reached up and took Voldemort's face in his hands, as he would a son, and whispered something into his ear.

Tom's eyes widened for the briefest of moments…then flashed dangerously.

"Catherine lives," Dumbledore whispered. "And she's closer than you know."

Dumbledore was already dying, but it wasn't fast enough for Voldemort.

He closed his hands around Dumbledore' neck and squeezed tightly, watching the life ebb out of him.

Dumbledore reached for Voldemort's wrist.

They stared into each other eyes…challenging each other…but Dumbledore did not break.

He was prepared to die, and ready to look his killer firmly in the eye as he did so.

Many of the students looked on in horror, silent tears streaming down their faces. They felt utterly powerless as they watched their headmaster die in front of them.

Dumbledore's mouth went slack and he moved no more.

Voldemort rose and aimed his wand at Dumbledore's chest.

"Lacarnum inflamare."

Dumbledore's body was set ablaze.

"Watch as the great Dumbledore burns!" Bellatrix cried, springing forward. Passionate joy flooded her face.

"Stand back!" Voldemort screamed.

Bellatrix hunched over and dropped down to the floor, begging her master for forgiveness.

Voldemort faced them all, the flames dancing in his snake-like eyes. "Your beloved headmaster is gone, nothing more than a corpse. Surrender now or meet the same end."

He walked among the crowd, meeting the onlookers in the eye.

He spat into the flames, and they doubled, completely devouring Dumbledore's body.

Hermione did not realize she had been holding her breath, but she gasped as Voldemort moved closer to the edge of the hall.

"This tottering old fool, this devout muggle lover, failed all of you. It seems he did not learn history's valuable lessons. Muggles have sought to extinguish our kind in the past..and they will again…but we are prepared…we will not live in the shadows any longer to ease their feeble minds. Muggles will know wizards are not a mere fairytale but a very _tangible _reality."

Hermione clutched Malfoy's arm as Voldemort moved closer to their hiding spot.

"And mudbloods," he said coldly, "shall serve us as they were always meant to do. In our armies, in our manors, in our beds."

There were raucous shouts of approval from the the Death Eaters. Several students in the hall shuddered involuntarily, unable to contemplate the sordid fate that awaited them as the world they knew fell away.

Hermione could see the flames from Dumbledore's body reflected in McGonagall's spectacles. Her eyes were wide, disbelieving. Behind her stood Romena Wright and the surviving members of the Hogwarts Guard. Next to her was Snape. His face was expressionless, his eyes unreadable.

There was a roaring sound and they all watched the fire from Dumbledore's body rise impossibly high. It flared out and spread, setting fire to everything in its reach—tables, tapestries and cloaks.

In a matter of moments the entire hall was on fire.

Cries turned to screams as they ran outside—students, teachers and Death Eaters alike.

Malfoy took her hand and they made a run for it, pulled into the the tide of the panicked crowd.

People were pushing and shoving, desperate to get out.

Then they heard a distant blast.

"The allies, they're here!" someone shouted from the grounds.

Hermione and Draco spilled out into the corridor and spotted a man with a shock of red hair. Hermione recognized his large mustache and his white suit with pale blue trim—Aksel Agarby.

He had promised the allies would come…and they had, at last…

Hermione saw a flash of red and gold and spotted Fawkes soaring above her. Something landed on her lap.

It was a letter with Dumbledore's seal. She tried to open it but the seal would not break. She stuffed the letter into her pocket, and watched the surviving members of the Order race outside to join Aksel.

Behind them Voldemort gave a cry of fury. He stormed past the crowd and rushed outside, many of the Death Eaters at his heels.

And from a distance she could see a blue and white flag, signaling the arrival of the Magical Alliance.

The allies were hauling massive weapons onto the grounds, and they'd brought with them creatures she'd never seen before. Creatures made entirely of fire, flying in the night sky above them.

"We have to get out of here," Draco whispered.

But they were sardined in the corridor, unable to move.

Hermione spotted Dean and Seamus a few feet away from her, and a couple more Gryffindors ahead of them.

The students were desperate to join the fight outside but then a Death Eater yelled,

"Bombarda!"

Hermione stumbled and fell.

Her ears were ringing.

There was smoke everywhere.

Seamus landed next to her.

Something like acid had fallen on his face and his skin was melting, disintegrating before her very eyes.

He was screaming in agony. She tried to think of a spell to help him, anything to ease his pain, but then a Death Eater shot another curse their way and she was forced to move back.

There was a second explosion, and she fell again. People were running past her and she couldn't see Malfoy. In their mad dash to escape, they had been separated.

People were being trampled. The Death Eaters were killing anyone who challenged them…

Hermione pushed herself up. She searched the crowd for Draco. _Where was he? Not outside…surely…_

She moved in the opposite direction of the crowd. What if she couldn't find him?

She needed to get to Ginny and the younger students…she couldn't waste anymore time.

She ran down a corridor, then another, then another…

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Maybe she should turn back—then she realized something.

_She wasn't holding her wand. She had dropped it when she fell! She had to go back— _

"Well if it isn't Potter's _mudblood_."

Hermione froze.

She didn't recognize the voice, but she heard the malice in it, the venom in the words.

She spun around.

Rookwood was standing behind her. She recognized his scarred and battered face from the Daily Prophet. He had followed her, and he was holding her wand in his hand.

Hermione's blood ran cold. She tried to form words but she choked on them. An icy fear gripped her chest, paralyzing her.

Rookwood raised his wand and she flew backwards, hitting the stone wall behind her.

The impact stunned her, and she sank to the floor.

She tried to pick herself up, but her arms trembled.

Rookwood's heavy boots echoed on the stone floor as he approached her.

Hermione tried to subdue her panic. _She was wandless, but she could still outmaneuver him if she tried hard enough…she had to focus her magic into one solid point of energy… _

L_evicorpus _she thought_. Levicorpus. _

She imagined Rookwood hoisted in the air by his ankle, she tried to envision it clear as day…but the spell didn't take shape. Her magic sputtered like a flickering flame.

Rookwood dug the heel of his boot into her lower back and rolled her over.

**"**If you play nicely, I'll let you live a bit longer."

He knelt down next to Hermione. She shuddered at the leering look he gave her.

He ran a finger along her cheek, and raked his eyes over her body.

She wanted to scream, to call for help, but her voice was frozen, trapped inside her throat.

Rookwood ran his hand along her thigh.

Hermione tensed and Rookwood smiled at her with satisfaction.

He moved his hand higher, and something inside Hermione snapped. She gave a cry of fury and fought to push him away. She tried to claw his eyes out.

"Miserable witch," he snarled. He struck her face with the back of his hand.

The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

In one swift motion, Rookwood ripped her blouse open. "I've spared your life, now it's time to show your gratitude."

She was seized with terror. _This wasn't happening…_

Hermione fought against him but he pinned her wrists down. She twisted left and right, turning her face away from him. His breath was putrid, his long, dirty hair was falling over his face, and his sharp fingernails cut into her thin wrists.

He laughed, a cold, mirthless laugh.

Hermione's rage spiraled out of control. She tried to focus her magic once more, if she channeled it, maybe—

Rookwood was ripped away from her and he went flying across the room. There were scratch marks on her wrists. Little beads of blood started to form and trickle down her arm.

Someone had charged at him…a man…and now the two were wrestling on the ground. She saw a flash of blond hair and recognized Malfoy.

She searched for her wand in the cracks of the floor, hoping Rookwood had dropped it in the struggle….

"Unhand me!" Rookwood shouted, trying to see his attacker. He gripped Malfoy's shoulders and his eyes narrowed into slits. "What do you think you're doing, boy?"

"The Dark Lord wants her alive," Malfoy hissed in a low whisper, trying to contain his rage.

Rookwood laughed. "She'll still be alive when I'm done with her. You'll have to wait your turn if you want a go."

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" Malfoy bellowed.

Rookwood looked at him as if he were a worm at the end of a hook.

"The Dark Lord sent your mother prisoner, didn't he Draco? To an old friend who _longed_ to see her." He grinned maliciously. "I hear Edevane's had his first taste of her."

"CRUCIO!" Malfoy shouted.

Rookwood writhed in agony. His head knocked back onto the stone floor. His boots clattered noisily, and his teeth clenched as the spell coursed through his body.

Malfoy was shaking, he itched to beat Rookwood to a pulp….

"Draco, leave him!" Hermione cried, calling him back to his senses. "We have to get out of here!"

Malfoy aimed his wand at Rookwood again. "Incarcerous!"

Loops of rope spun around the flailing wizard, binding him.

Malfoy rushed to Hermione's side. "Are you ok?"

She nodded at him, numb with shock. She had found her wand, and she vowed she would never let it out her sight again. She looked at Rookwood twisting on the floor, unable to process everything that had just happened. Instinct told her they had to keep moving, before someone else discovered them.

Malfoy repaired her blouse with his wand, covering her exposed skin.

"I'm sorry," he said, his face white. "I shouldn't have let you out of my sight. I—"

"It's not your fault," Hermione said quietly.

Draco looked at her like he wanted to say more, and part of her wanted to collapse in his arms and release her anguish, but she couldn't. There were people relying on her, she had a mission to accomplish and that was more important than anything else.

The adrenaline rushing through her veins forced her to keep moving.

"Come on," she said. "We can't stay here."

They tore down the corridor and hurried back to the main staircase.

Members of the Order were fighting a large group of men, but they weren't Death Eaters…they didn't wear masks and the dark mark was missing from their forearms. Hermione noticed that they moved incredibly fast, and they didn't carry wands.

They must be incredibly dangerous if they could perform wandless magic in the midst of battle…

A rogue spell cut Hermione's shoulder and she started to bleed. She gasped in pain.

In that moment a fighter from the Order—Elphias Doge it looked like—shot several stunning spells at the wandless wizards, but they flashed past him, circling him, and she hear a loud CRACK. One of them had snapped his neck.

The man who murdered Elphias smiled, flashing his teeth.

And that's when Hermione realized they weren't wizards…

"Cover your wound," Draco whispered into her ear.

_Vampires_, Hermione thought weakly.

She pressed her hand against the wound, hoping they wouldn't smell the blood.

Draco took her arm. They edged away, all the way to the other side of the entrance hall, and when they were at a safe distance they started running.

Malfoy led her towards the grounds. "We need to get out of here. We'll hide in the forbidden forest until the Allies gain more ground, then—"

"No," Hermione said firmly. "I need to get to the dungeons."

Draco looked at her incredulously. "The dungeons…are you mad? We can't stay here. They'll burn this place to the ground."

"Then I'll go alone," she said, moving away from him.

"Granger, wait!" His legs went out from under him.

She turned and caught him just in time. His leg was newly healed and he had abused it, running through the corridors and fighting Rookwood.

"You're in no state to be on your own," she said firmly. "In the Founder's Chambers you told me you trusted me. I'm asking you to trust me now."

Malfoy looking at her suspiciously. _What could she possibly want in the dungeons?_

He knew his fate was tied to hers. If he argued, he could lose her. She could go off on her own, and he was in no fit state to run after her, or worse, duel her.

"I trust you," he said finally.

"Good," was all she said.

Malfoy hung his arm around her neck, no longer able to walk on his own, and they stumbled forward, unsure of what fresh horrors awaited them.

* * *

Minutes later they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Hermione gazed at the door intently.

Draco watched her face carefully, sure she was on some kind of mission.

"Slithering salamander," she said loudly, reciting the password Dumbledore had given her.

The stone door moved aside to reveal Hagrid and a large group of students standing by the fireplace.

Among them was Weasley's sister, holding an ugly ginger cat in her arms.

Draco barely had a moment to register the sight in front of him, when he was attacked.

"What's _he_ doin' here?" yelled Hagrid furiously, raising his flowery pink umbrella and thrusting it into Draco's face.

Before he could speak, Draco's wand was ripped from his hand. A large beefy arm reached out for him, forcing him into a choke hold.

"Hagrid, no!" Hermione shouted. "He saved my life. I'de be dead if it weren't for him."

Draco's stomach twisted with guilt. He deserved to be crushed to death. Hermione trusted too easily. But her good will was very convenient for him, and so he remained silent.

Hagrid slowly released him, but he still held onto the scruff of his collar.

"You shouldnt'a brough him here, he's not par o' the plan. Dumbledore—"

"Dumbledore's _dead_, Hagrid."

Hagrid staggered back from her, emotion filling his face, and for a moment he seemed to lose his balance. He hung onto the wall for support.

The students standing by the fireplace began speaking in hushed voices to each other, terror in their eyes.

Tears leaked down Hagrid's cheeks. Hermione stepped closer to him.

"We have to get the younger students out now, before it's too late."

A second year Ravenclaw stepped forward. "We've been held here for _hours _and this oversized _oaf _won't tell us anything," he said indignantly. "What in the name of Merlin is going on? And why have our wands been taken from us?!"

Hagrid shot the boy a murderous look, tempted to tell him to show some respect, but he couldn't speak. The shock had stamped out his voice.

For the first time Draco noticed a large sack thrown over Hagrid's shoulder. And then it all made sense. Dumbledore had planned to get the younger students out of the school. But why gather them here?

Hermione rushed to the fireplace. She pressed her hand to the mantel and muttered an incantation. The fireplace shuddered to life and trembled. There was a loud scraping sound. It moved to the side. Draco craned his neck to get a better look and saw a portal open…a portal twisting into the form of a tunnel.

A tunnel that he was sure led to the bottom of the lake.

The students gasped.

This is what Dumbledore had been working on all this time. This is why he had moved the Slytherins out of their dormitories.

"This tunnel leads directly to a ship," said Hermione, turning to face the students. "We have to move fast. We only have until midnight and then the portal closes."

The Ravenclaw shook his head, putting two and two together. "My brother's still in the castle. I'm not going anywhere without him."

Some of his classmates nodded in agreement, thinking of their brothers and sisters.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked, although she had a feeling she already knew.

"Arthur, Arthur Everley."

"Your brother knows you're here. I spoke with him myself."

"You're lying," Arthur spat. "Roman would never—"

"If you resist, we will stun you," Hermione said firmly, facing the crowd. "You're unarmed. I promise, you will be reunited with your families once your safety can be assured."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one!" Arthur said hotly. He turned to face his classmates. "There's more of us than there are of them! We can take them down."

"I'd like ter see yer try!" said Hagrid furiously, finding his voice and stepping forward. His massive figure towered over the young students, causing many of them to tremble.

Hermione recognized Millie, the young girl she'd shared a compartment with on the Hogwarts Express. A river of tears ran down her cheeks.

Other students shifted uncomfortably, terrified by the sounds above them—the blasts and screams that had gone on without end ever since they had entered the dungeons. They looked at the tunnel uneasily, afraid of what awaited them if they went down it…but horrified at the thought of staying inside the castle.

Some of the Slytherins, however, looked like they might take Arthur up on his offer.

"You'll only waste precious time," Hermione told them firmly, seeing that they were eyeing her wand. "Like I said, this portal closes at midnight, and then we'll be trapped. And I can't guarantee your safety if Voldemort wins the battle."

They all flinched at the mention of the name. Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike.

And then, as if on cue, there was a bloodcurdling scream from above. The ceiling trembled.

There were terrible ripping sounds. Something heavy was moving above them, something that wasn't human.

It sounded like something…or _someone_ was being torn apart limb from limb.

"Start queuing up!" Hermione shouted, taking advantage of the silence that had fallen over the room.

She and Hagrid pushed the first set of students forward, then hurried the rest into place.

"Someone will be waiting for you on the other side of the tunnel," Hermione instructed, dragging a small Gryffindor boy forward. "You'll be going down in pairs."

Hermione walked to front of the queue. She motioned two Hufflepuffs forward, and led them to the opening in the fireplace.

She nodded at them. "Off you go."

The two Hufflepuffs looked at each other uneasily. The tunnel seemed to be made up of water, and it was twisting and spinning at high velocity.

Hermione could hear the cogs turning in their heads.

It wasn't too difficult to imagine what they were thinking: _What if they fell through it? What if it didn't hold their weight?_

The Hufflepuffs took a deep breath and sat at the edge of the tunnel. Hermione knelt beside them.

"Ready?"

They looked at Hermione as if their heads were on the chopping block, as if she was their executioner.

They nodded weakly.

Hermione gave them a push and they shot down the tunnel, screaming at the top of their lungs.

They disappeared from sight.

"Next!" Hermione urged.

She and Malfoy watched pair after pair go down, some protesting along the way, others numb with shock at everything that was transpiring.

At Hermione's insistence, Hagrid returned Malfoy's wand, but she knew if he had it his way, he'd have gladly snapped it in half.

Ginny tried to calm a panicked Ravenclaw girl with Crookshanks, telling her she could hold him on her way down the tunnel.

Two Slytherins walked past Hermione and Draco, waiting their turn in front of the fireplace.

"You shouldn't take them—the Slytherins," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear. "Most of their parents are fighting alongside Voldemort. They'll hunt you down."

"Slytherins or not, they're underage and I won't leave them behind," Hermione said firmly. She turned to face him. "And I won't leave you behind either…you saved me—from Rookwood."

_Is that why she was helping him? Because she felt like she owed him? If she only knew…_

"You saved me back in the Founders Chambers," he said, testing her resolve. "We're already even. No need to take me with you."

"Malfoy, don't be stupid—"

"I'll only put you at risk," he said. "I'll take my chances here. The allies might still overpower Voldemort's forces."

He waited with bated breath, hoping he hadn't done himself in. What if Granger _preferred_ to leave him behind?

"I didn't just risk my life," Hermione said, her voice rising, "so that you could throw it all away."

There was fire in her eyes. She cared so much to do the _right_ thing. And something inside Draco snapped. She needed to learn that not _everyone_ could be trusted, not even _him._

He gave her a haughty look, seeing how far he could push before she reacted. "I didn't ask you to save me."

She reeled back from him as if he had slapped her.

"No Pansy did that," she spat. "And I was a fool for listening to her. Do what you want, but your mother—Rookwood said she's been taken prisoner. Even if you survive tonight, you'll be on your own, in hiding. How do you expect to save her then? You need a plan, surely you have friends abroad that can help you."

It was the mention of his mother that dragged Draco back to his senses. He needed to find Potter and save his mother. Hermione was collateral damage. He wasn't allowed to care for her.

Draco's guilt increased tenfold.

Hermione and Hagrid queued up the remaining students.

Draco could feel Ginny's eyes on him, watching him. She hadn't lifted her gaze from him ever since he had entered the common room. Her eyes were fixed on his dark mark. He shifted uncomfortably, turning away from her.

"I don't want to go down there," Dennis Creevey was saying. "I want Colin. He'll be looking for me…he'll wonder where I've gone."

"We'll go down together…once the rest have gone," Hermione said to Dennis. "I'll take you myself, I promise."

Hagrid approached Hermione and handed her the sack full of wands. "They can have them back, once you're safely out."

Hermione nodded at him, her voice trembling. "Thanks, Hagrid…for everything."

He pulled her into a bone-cracking hug, and her feet lifted several inches off the ground.

Hermione handed the sac of wands to Ginny. "Keep these safe please. It's very important."

Ginny nodded and stuffed the sac into her robes, then she walked away from Hermione, visibly upset about something.

"I'm not going," the Slytherin boy said flatly, the last remaining student apart from Ginny and Dennis.

Hermione turned to Draco. "Will you talk to him, please?"

Draco nodded and Hermione hurried after Ginny, sensing something was wrong with her.

"Edward, isn't it," asked Malfoy bending down until he was eye level with the boy. He leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Your parents haven't kept the Dark Lord very happy, now have they? How do you think he's going to convince them to do _better_? You won't be returning home tonight, not if Voldemort sees you, you can count on that. At least not until your parents have proven themselves…."

"Is that a threat?" asked Edward shrewdly. His small chest puffed up indignantly. He looked at Draco's dark mark. "You're one to talk about pleasing the Dark Lord. Trying to run away from your post in the middle of battle?"

"That's none of your business," Draco snapped.

He pushed him towards the portal, but Edward shrugged him off.

Draco turned to Hermione for help, but she was speaking with Weasley's sister.

"You're separating families," said Ginny stiffly. "This isn't right."

Hermione shook her head. "Ginny, we don't have time to argue—"

"You know what you're doing, don't you? You're leaving our friends behind to die. And of all people…you're saving _him_?"

She turned to look at Malfoy with disgust.

"Ginny if we stay, and the allies lose…a quick death is the best we can hope for. But if we're taking prisoner—the things they'd do to us—you can't even begin to imagine. You're too young."

"I'm not an idiot! I know what would happen to us! But can you really live knowing—"

"This is bigger than us, Ginny. I have a mission, to help Harry."

Draco's neck almost cracked with how quickly he turned to look at them. _So Granger did have a mission beyond getting the students out of school. And it involved Harry…_

"Why do we get to decide who lives and dies?" Ginny shouted. "I'm not a first or second year. I'm in third year Hermione. Why do I get to leave? Why should we let Neville, Seamus, Parvati or any of them die? I won't do it—"

Hermione fought the strong urge to shake her senseless. "You barely made it down the staircases on your own. You think you stand a chance with the Death Eaters, with Voldemort?! Don't be ridiculous! I promised Ron that I'd get you out of here and that's what I'm going to do."

Draco looked at the portal uneasily, it was getting smaller.

Hermione caught his eye and in that moment she knew he understood.

He took a step towards them.

"Ginny we don't have time for this! Go to the fireplace!"

"You can't make me!"

"You're being unreasonable!"

Ginny didn't notice Malfoy edging closer to her. He grabbed hold of her waist and spun her into his chest.

"Let me g—"

He clamped his hand over her mouth.

"We have to go now, it's closing," Malfoy shouted to Hermione, glancing at the portal.

Ginny was kicking and screaming in his arms.

"You go first," said Hermione. "I'll follow."

He lifted Ginny up, and flung himself towards the portal.

They disappeared.

Hermione rushed to Dennis and Edward. She took hold of each of their hands.

She walked to the portal then stopped, turning back to look at Hagrid one last time.

"Go now," he said gruffly, waving her forward. "There's no more time."

"What are you lot doing?!" said a third voice.

Hermione's blood ran cold.

Millicent Bulstrode had stumbled into the room, and her eyes widened when she saw the fireplace.

"Go now!" yelled Hagrid.

"They're trying to get away!" Millicent cried. She stepped back into the hallway, shouting for reinforcements.

Hermione heard the sounds of footsteps.

Whether more Slytherins, or Death Eaters, she did not know.

Edward stomped on her foot. She cried out in pain and he wrenched free from her grasp.

He rushed towards Millicent, screaming his head off. "Granger made all the first and second years go down that tunnel!"

"I'll hold them off Hermione!" shouted Hagrid, moving in front of her. "Now go! Go!"

Dennis was crying. Hermione reached down and lifted the young boy onto her back.

The footsteps were getting louder.

"GO!" yelled Hagrid.

Hermione rushed towards the portal.

The last thing she saw before she went down the tunnel was Hagrid fighting off a mass of hooded figures. There was a flash of light and the fireplace moved back into place behind her and the portal closed shut.

And then they fell.

It was like falling down a massive slide. They were going fast, far too fast. Dennis was screaming in her ear. Cold air was blasting into her face, making her eyes water. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, dropping them deeper and deeper into the lake.

And then she saw movement at the bottom.

She spotted Ginny and Malfoy.

"Move out of the way!" Hermione screamed.

But it was too late. She braced herself and the four of them crashed into each other, flying in all directions until they were a tangle of limbs.

She cried out in pain as Ginny's elbow dug into her stomach and Draco landed on top of her.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, they had narrowly escaped but Millicent had seen them. W_hat would happen to Hagrid? Would the Death Eaters spare his life or would he die fighting? She couldn't bare to think—_

Malfoy touched her face, looking at her with concern. "Are you ok?"

"I—" she said weakly.

She looked to her left, Dennis had landed a few feet away from them.

"What happened?" Draco asked her. Where's Edward?"

Hermione grimaced. "Millicent and the Death Eaters saw us. He ran away with them."

Draco paled. _If they told Voldemort…there was no way he was going to let the children of Death Eaters escape so easily. They could be used as bargaining chips by the Order, derail his followers and endanger his plans._

Draco spoke again. "Sure you're ok?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it's just—I—I can't breathe."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Draco lifted himself up, then offered her his hand, helping her stand.

"It's almost midnight," Hermione reminded him. "We need to hurry."

Dennis Creevey was trembling in fright, unable to walk on his own. She lifted him onto her back and motioned for Ginny and Malfoy to follow her.

The tunnel illuminated their path, leading them deeper into the lake.

Hermione couldn't see the ship, but she hoped they weren't far. She didn't like it down here. She could make out the outlines of figures swimming across the top of the tunnel, and she wondered if they were the merpeople Harry had told her about. A shiver ran down her spine, and she looked away, fixing her gaze straight ahead instead.

They walked a few more minutes then stopped. There was a loud rushing sound. The walls of the tunnel trembled.

Dennis circled his arms tighter around her neck.

Hermione felt panic rise in her chest. "It's after midnight," she said.

The tunnel was dismantling, and walls of water were crashing down on either side of them.

"Run! I need you to run!" yelled Hermione.

They raced forward, but they didn't get far. They were buffeted by gallons of water. Hermione gasped, dragging in her last breath of air. She and the others lost their footing and slipped. The water crashed over their heads, and they were completely submerged.

Dennis had a vice-like grip on Hermione's neck. She gagged, swallowing a mouthful of water. She choked on it, and reached up, trying to pry his fingers off.

But it was no use, he was clinging on to her for dear life, overcome with panic.

Hermione tried to grab her wand, but Dennis' legs were clamped to her side. The wand was jammed into her jeans pocket and she couldn't reach it.

Her ears popped as they plunged deeper into the lake, and the salt water stung her eyes. Instinct told her to kick to the surface, to forget the ship.

She tried to reach up with her arms, to kick her legs furiously but she made little progress.

She twisted left and right, trying to shake Dennis off. He'd kill them both if he didn't let go.

She gagged again and swallowed more water. The salt burned her throat, her lungs were on fire.

She tried hitting the boy's arms with her fists, but that only increased his panic.

The pressure in her lungs was building without end. Her head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. She thrashed wildly. Her vision started to spot…

_She had to find Harry and help him…she needed to know where Ron had gone…she couldn't die here…_

She grew dizzier and her vision narrowed into a long tunnel. Her mind started to clear, and she felt a sudden weightlessness, almost like she was drifting away…out of her body…but where she was going…she did not know…

Then something yanked on her arm. She could do nothing to fight it. There was a flash of light and Malfoy's face loomed before hers, but his features looked oddly wide and stretched. He was shouting at her, but he sounded muted, as if he was miles away.

Then he aimed his wand at her face, and the water trembled in waves in front of her. Something was forming around her head, something that looked much like an orb. Suddenly, she felt something cold assault her senses—a rush of air. Then the orb solidified and she felt the water drain out of it. Her lungs dragged in air, but every breath hurt. It was like someone was stabbing her repeatedly with a pointed knife.

Draco had performed a charm of some sort. He aimed his wand at Creevey next and in a matter of seconds he was able to breathe too. His hold on Hermione's neck slackened. And then she remembered Fleur and Cedric had performed this same spell during the Triwizard Tournament.

Malfoy tugged at Hermione's arm, beckoning her to follow him. She caught sight of Ginny floating next to him, her eyes wide with fear.

Malfoy pointed down. There, at the very bottom of the lake a single green light shone, and she saw the portholes of a ship.

Draco and Ginny swam towards it, beckoning her to follow.

Hermione took a few steadying breaths, her shoulders aching with the weight of Dennis' body. Then she plunged down and began swimming towards the ship. It took every ounce of strength she could muster. Her legs were seizing…her head still spinning.

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw things moving, creatures swimming under and above her, but she didn't look at them. She kept her gaze fixed on the ship.

As they got closer, she saw the ship was surrounded by a magical barrier that prevented the water from flooding in.

It too was in the shape of an orb and glowed emerald green.

_Would they be able to swim through it? _she wondered.

Draco pointed at the deck of the ship. And she understood. They needed to get as close as possible. If they swam through the barrier and fell from too high they could injure themselves.

They swam a few more feet, then stopped. Hermione reached out to touch the orb.

It felt gelatinous and thick.

She tried pushing her hand through it, but to no avail.

She squinted, trying to see better, and could vaguely make out the figure of a man standing on the deck of the ship. He raised his wand high and aimed it directly at them.

Hermione swallowed. _Was he going to curse them? _

She waited, her stomach twisting into knots, and after a few moments the orb glowed a deep purple.

Hermione extended her arm again, and her hand sank right through the barrier. She felt no water on the other side, only air.

Relief swept through her. He was going to let them in.

She turned to look at Malfoy. He linked his right arms through hers, and his left through Ginny's. Dennis was still hanging onto her neck.

Malfoy pointed his wand at the ship. "Descendio!" he mouthed.

The four of them shot down, through the barrier and into thin air…falling falling, until they landed with a smack on the deck of the ship.

Hermione cried out in agony as her body made contact with the hard surface. Creevey landed next to her with a gasp, and Ginny and Draco rolled over sideways.

"That's thee last of them," said a voice in a thick Bulgarian accent. "Avay now, there's no more time."

She looked up and saw a tall man dressed in a heavy coat…the one who had cast the spell.

He looked down at her.

"Velcome aboard the Dragomir Ms. Granger."

Members of the crew darted around her.

Malfoy lay face-down on the deck, his breathing ragged. Hermione looked around them uncertainly.

The ship trembled to life and the magical barrier above them glowed emerald once more.

They were preparing to leave.

The sails unfurled from the mast, the anchor was lifted…

But something was wrong, something was _very_ wrong.

_They were going up_, Hermione realized in horror.

They were going up towards the surface instead of moving forward.

The crew members were shouting in Bulgarian. The ship swayed violently and she and Draco slid back, slamming into Ginny and Dennis.

_Millicent and the Death Eaters_, Hermione thought. They had told Voldemort where they were.

"Hang onto something!" Draco shouted.

The ship was rocking forward and back, trying to fight the invisible pull that was yanking it up, higher and higher towards the surface of the lake.

They started spinning and Hermione shut her eyes. She was certain she was going to be sick. Draco edged closer to her and grabbed hold of her hand.

He was shouting something, but Hermione couldn't hear him. His voice was drowned out by the commotion that surrounded them.

The crew was yelling and running, the Captain was shouting orders from the helm. Hermione opened her eyes and her heart seized. They were breaking through the surface of the lake.

They shot up, and for the briefest of moments Hermione saw the flames, the castle burning in the distance, the screams.

And then the Death Eaters were upon them, streaking towards them on broomsticks. They fired curses without end, trying to break through the magical barrier. Voldemort himself was at the center of the fray, screaming with fury, his snake-like face contorted with rage as the spells rebounded and missed their targets.

Hermione shut her eyes. If they were captured it was all over. The muggleborn students on board would be killed. And she—she'd never make it to Harry.

Voldemort cast another volley of curses, hitting them with full force.

Cracks like veins started to stretch across the top of the orb.

The ship's crew aimed their wands up, trying to repair the damage.

But in a matter of moments Voldemort hit them again, and the impact was harder this time, threatening to crack the barrier completely.

Hermione was certain he was going to strike a third time, when she saw flashes of blue and white. The Allies were upon them. Distracted, the Death Eaters fought to defend themselves.

Aksel Agarby struck Voldemort with a powerful curse, and he was blown backwards, momentarily distracted.

She heard the captain shouting again from the helm of the ship.

The lake seemed to be spinning beneath them…the ship swayed violently…and they dropped a few feet below the surface of the lake.

Draco tightened his hold on her hand. She looked into his grey eyes, unable to form words.

Ginny and Dennis were screaming behind her.

Another forceful jerk and they plunged back down, sucked into a whirlpool, their future as murky as the water that surrounded them.

And Hermione knew….she knew it was only the beginning.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for reading! Reviews welcomed! If you're enjoying this story don't forget to click the follow button to be notified when a new chapter is posted. See you next time :)


	9. Chapter 9

**2 Days Later**

**The Forest of Dean**

"Move over will you."

"Careful…"

"You're stepping on me."

"Will you just turn it on?"

"Lumos."

The light lit up the tent.

Fred Weasley set down a small radio. He fiddled with the dial, trying to change the station.

Next to him, George ducked his head out of the tent flap, checking to see if they'd been followed.

In a corner of the tent lay an immobile Ron. There were bandages around his head, and he had scratch marks on his neck.

Fred breathed in deeply. "He's looking worse. The werewolves almost finished him. We'll have to take him to Lupin and Tonks before morning."

George performed a muffliato charm, then zipped up the tent. "Let's hear it then."

Fred switched the radio on. There was the sound of static, then a crackle.

A deep, booming voice filled the tent.

"…the Battle of Hogwarts left hundreds dead, and several more wounded. Aksel Agarby, head of the Magical Alliance, led an army of thousands against You-Know-Who…"

Fred and George looked at each other anxiously, waiting to hear the announcers next words.

"While the army managed to subdue the Death Eaters, the Magical Alliance failed to defeat You-Know-Who's forces completely."

The announcer cleared his throat, then went on:

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has taken possession of Scotland and Northern Ireland. Inside sources report that countless muggleborns were taken prisoner. Many were sent to the Keil Caves, forced to work against their will, manufacturing weapons for You-Know-Who's army. Others were enslaved and sold to pureblood families."

"While the Magical Alliance hoped to gain ground, they temporarily retreated to Wales to recover their forces. As for the Order, a quarter of their members were captured and sent to Azkaban, while others were swiftly executed."

The announcer paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"And what of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived? Many members of the wizarding community believe young Potter fled the country last summer. Yet, others are convinced he returned to Britain in disguise and fought alongside the Magical Alliance. Several eyewitnesses claim that he was present at the Battle of Hogwarts. Regardless, Potter seems to have become a ghost, a legend…as ethereal as the wind. In need of a true leader, the wizarding community is failing to cope with the loss of Albus Dumbledore…"

A vein in Fred's temple jumped.

"Many who survived the Battle of Hogwarts left the castle grounds and apparated in London, seeking aid at St. Mungos. Shortly after their arrival, You-Know-Who blocked apparition between Scotland, England and Wales thus isolating the regions."

"You-Know-Who's obscurement charm remains, clouding all of Britain with a grey-black substance referred to as "the mist" by muggle reporters. No one can apparate outside the country, and dementors patrol the borders.

St. Mungos is overwhelmed with the injured. Only those who stand a chance of survival are allowed inside, while the rest are left to die at the healing center's front steps. Makeshift healing stations have sprung up around the country, but many fear it won't be enough to save the wounded.

With the ministry gone, there is no longer a squad of obliviators to modify the minds of muggles. Mass hysteria has gripped the non-magical population. Countless muggles have witnessed duels between wizards, or suffered attacks from the Death Eaters themselves. Dozens more have seen the effects of powerful magic.

The muggles are staying quiet no longer. They are retaliating. Just yesterday a muggle man fired a weapon at a witch when the latter was trying to levitate him out of harm's way.

Apparently, a group of vampires were poised to attack the unsuspecting man.

Panicked muggles have killed both solitary Death Eaters and innocent wizards. Some have even killed muggles they mistakenly believed to be wizards.

We warn you not to travel the streets alone at night.

Concerns of civil unrest plague the muggle Prime Minister, and many fear it won't be long until the streets are patrolled by muggle tanks and Her Majesty's Armed Forces.

This does not seem to concern You-Know-Who.

The dark wizard is hell-bent on defeating the forces of the Magical Alliance and reinstating wizard-kind without regard for the International Statute of Secrecy. He has enlisted the help of Romanian and Albanian vampires who have killed indiscriminately…"

Fred turned the radio dial again. They landed on a French muggle news station.

"Et maintenant pour le rapport de ce soir…"

George tapped the radio with his wand, and muttered an incantation that translated the words to English.

"And in tonight's evening news…

The mist covering Great Britain has provoked mass hallucinations within its population. Citizens are claiming to see wizards and witches, and all sorts of mythical creatures. Just last week a man shot his 80 year old neighbor claiming she was trying to levitate him against his will. Another swore he saw a dragon flying over the night sky."

The reporter laughed, and seemed to address someone sitting beside him.

"It won't be long before the burnings and witch trials start eh Alexandre?"

Laughter again. Then he cleared his throat, resuming a more serious tone.

"French and Swiss scientists are studying the mist, determined to decipher its mysterious properties. The Spanish and French navies are sailing around the outskirts of Britain, in continuous patrol of its borders.

But no one is willing to send forces inside the country.

Many Scottish cities are in ruins. And, no longer thought to be a weather anomaly, it is widely believed that a nuclear bomb went off in Great Britain.

One Swiss scientist said, 'Until we can be certain of its effects, we cannot send anyone through the mist.'

Some believe it is a British government experiment gone wrong, endangering Europe as a whole.

The Prime Minister of Great Britain expressed his outrage yesterday in a press interview, calling these accusations outlandish.

"I am in shock that our neighbors prefer to turn a blind eye to the situation. They fail to see that this matter concerns all of us. This is a humanitarian crisis, and we cannot be left to die. Something must be done."

Fred switched the dial back to the wizarding station.

"…but there is a glimmer of hope. Harry Potter's close friend, Hermione Granger, proclaimed Greatest Witch of her Age, evacuated a large group students from Hogwarts school and fled the country. Some claim they hid in the forbidden forest, then commandeered a dragon, others insist they left on board a ship. Each story is more incredible than the next. But whatever their means of escape it appears they left the country unharmed. Their whereabouts, however, remain a mystery…"

"Fred!"

"What?"

"It's Ron, he's waking up!"

Fred and George ran to the opposite end of the tent.

"Where are we?" asked Ron feebly, pushing himself up on his elbows.

Fred and George knelt beside him.

"You've woken up just in time for the news," said George excitedly. "Hermione's alive. And that means Ginny is too."

Ron lay back, his vision fogging over. He started coughing up blood.

"We have to take him to Lupin _now_," said Fred. "We can't wait until morning."

"That won't be necessary," said a voice.

Fred and George froze.

They heard the sound of footsteps and snapping twigs.

Suddenly, the entrance to the tent was ripped open by a sharp-pointed dagger.

Bellatrix Lestrange stared at them through heavy-lidded eyes, a merciless smile stretched across her gaunt face.

They had been discovered.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading! I'm currently working on the next chapter but in the meantime, I have a small treat for you. I've created a Dramione fan video on YouTube. The video is completely separate from this fic, and has a different storyline altogether. Title is below. Feel free to copy and paste it into the YouTube search bar (channel is Illusion Trailers). If you watch, let me know what you think in the YouTube comments. It's a fun one, I promise ;)

Hermione Gone Bad | Draco+Hermione (Dramione) | Twisted Games


End file.
